


In Vino Veritas

by ll72



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/F, Fisting, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lesbian, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Teenagers, Threesome - F/F/F, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few glasses of wine lead Ashley Marin into an unforgettable night with Emily Fields</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Have a good time tonight,” Ashley Marin stood at the door as her daughter Hanna made a last minute check of her bag. The teen’s boyfriend, Caleb waited patiently, just outside the front door. Ashley wished he’d cut his hair, it made him look like he was a reject from some seventies rock band. The Mom’s eyes moved from her daughter’s paramour to her daughter; Hanna scurrying around in her bag like she was trying to burrow to the bottom. For a second Hanna thought she saw a packet of condoms amongst the detritus that Hanna had collected, but it was only a brief flash before the pack, if that was what it was, disappeared beneath a deodorant stick. Ashley didn’t say anything; it was a reminder that Hanna was no longer a child, but a young woman and no matter how much her Mom wanted her to remain sweet and innocent that ship started preparing to sail when Hanna had been bought her first bra. Unfortunately the condoms were also a sharp reminder that at least someone in the Marin house was getting some.

Hanna finished examining the contents of her bag and, from her expression, seemed vaguely content there was enough to mints, gloss and other things to cover her trip to the pizza place and the movies afterwards. She gave her Mom a smile as she slipped towards the front door and Caleb, “I’ll be back late, about midnight.” Her Mom nodded, hopeful that as long as her daughter wasn’t planning to stay out all night she couldn’t get into too much trouble – though her experience told her differently. Hanna raised her voice and shouted, “See you later Em, don’t wait up though.”

“Laters,” called back their semi-permanent house guest from the kitchen, “Have a great time.”

Shutting the door behind her daughter Ashley walked into the kitchen. Emily Fields stood up as she entered, an empty mug in her hand. She gestured at the Milf, “Do you want a coffee? I’m making one.”

If Ashley ever thought of it she’d have been surprised at how close friends Hanna and Emily were. It wasn’t their differences in appearances, Hanna small, but busty, WASP and blond; Emily taller, more slender and toned with her skin colouring an attractive merge of Caucasian, Asian and Polynesian; but more their personalities. Whilst Hanna was bubbly, fun-loving and disorganised Emily was serious and studious, acting like she was almost an adult all the time Ashley had known her. And whilst Hanna would only hit the gym for the minimum she could and kept her body weight down through dieting, Emily guzzled calories and burnt it up by swimming for hours a day. 

There was a bottle of wine sitting in the fridge and Ashley felt more like a glass of relaxing white than a caffeine fix. She smiled at the teenager, “I’m fine, I’m going to have a glass of wine.” She turned as she opened the cupboard door to pull out a glass, “Do you want one as well?”

“I’ve finished my assignment, I was just going to go my room and read for a while,” replied Emily.

“Just the one,” smiled Ashley. She didn’t want to lead Emily into alcoholism, but she was sure one glass would do no harm, and especially as with Hanna out having fun her Mom could do with a drink and company.

“I’m not sure,” said Emily as her eyes flicked to the glass, obviously wavering and torn between her wish to curl up with a good novel and that as she was a guest in the Marin’s house she didn’t want to insult her hostess.

Ashley pulled out two glasses, “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Emily smiled, “I’ll just have the one. It can’t do any harm can it? And my book will wait.”

“It will,” Ashley agreed. She poured two glasses of wine, generous measures and passed one to Emily. The teen’s face moved slightly as she examined the wine poured up to near the brim and Ashley half-expected her to return it and ask for less, but then her manners kicked in and she gave a small smile of thanks. Ashley took a sip of her wine, it was refreshingly cold and just sweet enough. She sat down at the kitchen table next to Emily, “What do you think?”

The teen raised the glass to her lips and allowed a small amount to pass over them. For a second her expression remained inscrutable and then a very pretty smile passed over her face, “I haven’t really drunk much wine before. Half a glass at a wedding we went too over the summer and that’s it.” She took another drink, a longer sip this time which seemed to carry on until a quarter of the wine was gone. Emily put down the glass and looked at how much she’d taken, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to gulp it down.”

“Don’t worry; it’s not rationed,” said Ashley, she took a long drink of her own wine to match Emily’s speed and then, reaching over for the wine-bottle, refilled them both.

“Thanks,” smiled Emily. She looked round the kitchen as if to check no-one was hiding in the corners, “You’re pretty cool, y’know, for a Mom. There’s no way my own Mom would sit in the kitchen and uncork some wine for me.”

“It was for me as well,” Ashley replied, “It helps me rewind after a long day. You’ll feel the same when…” she was about to say when you have kids, but then she remembered Emily was a girl who was into girls and Ashley didn’t know whether that meant children were ever on the horizon. Instead she paused and smiled, swiftly changing the subject, “So how are your Mom and Dad?”

“They seemed great when I spoke to them last. Dad’s enjoying the new posting, very challenging he says and Mom’s being doing lots of trips and dinners with the other Army wives,” the teen shrugged and smiled, “I’m glad I’m not in Texas with them though.”

“Oh why?” asked Ashley, she mentally kicked herself as she soon as she spoke, a rush of warmth spreading to her cheeks. It was such a dumb question, what with Texas’s reputation for fundamentalist Christianity and Emily’s feelings for other women, it wouldn’t be a match made in heaven.

“It’s too hot,” responded Em. She smiled as she saw the colour rising in Ashley’s face, guessing correctly that the Milf had misconstrued why she didn’t want to be there. She shook her head and continued, “The bit where my Mom and Dad are based isn’t nearly as homophobic as other bits; there’s some bible thumping but thousands of soldiers and religion don’t mix. ‘All sinners burn in hell’ types have to contend with lots of bars, strip-joints and plenty of casual pre-marital sex; women doing it with other women falls a long way down their lists of concerns.” She paused and took another swig of her glass, “Anyway with my current luck I’d be as chaste as a nun.”

“You and me both,” said the divorcee. She reached over and refilled Emily’s glass and then her own, “I thought you and Samara were such a good couple.”

Emily shrugged, “So did I. But things happen and this thing was so big that it couldn’t be undone.”

“I’m sorry, I know what it’s like to love someone and suddenly loose them,” Ashley was thinking of her divorce and that was something she didn’t like to think about. She swiftly drank down some more wine and forced herself to move to a more positive conversational flow, “Still you’re lucky you’re out now.”

“Really? I mean I don’t think much about it, I just am who I am.”

“I was meaning when I was your age, in the eighties it would have been hell if you’d said you’d fancied another girl,” said Ashley. She smiled as she remembered, “What I wouldn’t have been able to give to… it doesn’t matter.” She shook her head and blushed, the wine was making her open.

Emily’s eyes widened and her mouth went into an oh in surprise, “Did you used to have the hots for some other girl?”

Ashley went redder and took another drink of her wine. Part of her told her she should move the chat onto something safer, politics say, or religion. But another part of her wanted to be daring and shock Emily, to show the teen that she hadn’t always been a divorced Mom with a no-sex life, but a young woman with sexual desires. The drink meant the second half of her brain won. She smiled, “Don’t tell Hanna this. Or anyone.”

“I won’t” smiled Emily crossing her heart, “Lesbian’s honour.”

Ashley couldn’t help but giggle. She took another sip of the wine and righted herself, “Okay the first girl I fancied was called Becky. She was a cheerleader with me in school. Oh, she was gorgeous, thin figure,” Ashley made the shape of an hourglass with her hands, “massive tits.” She held her hands upside down and made like she was squeezing a pair of beach balls. “I can remember being in the shower with her. She was looking at me and I was looking at her back and she was so perfect, so utterly drop-dead fuckable… don’t tell on me for using that word.”

“I won’t,” giggled Emily sipping her wine, “Go on, did you fuck her?”

“No,” Ashley shook her head slowly, “That’s the point. I could tell we both wanted it, but there’s no way we could have said we fancied another girl; we’d have been tarred out of town.”

“That’s terrible,” said Emily, her face dropped in concern and she moved her hand to rest on Ashley’s, “It’s sometimes hard for me, but not as bad as I thought it would be and my Mom and dad, they’re getting better about it. I can’t imagine having to hide it though, that must be worse.”

Ashley nodded, “Don’t get me wrong, Emily, I’m not a lesbian, not properly. I like men as well, even as I was fancying Becky I was having my first sexual relationship with a member of the Football Team. That was fun as well… And after that at college, well I met more than a few footballers and basketball studs. Every generation thinks it invents sex, but in the eighties I’m sure we did, I certainly had lots of sex with lots of guys.”

“That’s cool as well,” said Emily.

Ignoring the interruption Ashley continued, “But even as I was banging away I was thinking of other girls, well not literally when I was screwing, but at other times. There was Angela who was in my sorority, tall, blonde and oh so sexy. Then there was Lucy, she was a small black girl, with an Afro as oversized as her tits, who used to tend bar. And Doctor Nadia Porter, she was one of my tutors and I guess she’s what you’d call my Milf fantasy…” Ashley trailed off as her mind wandered for a moment to the three women she’d mentioned.

“And you never did it with any of them?” asked Emily sympathetically. Her thumb moved over the back of Ashley’s hand as she squeezed it in consolation.

“No,” Ashley shook her head, “I never could work up the nerve to say I like women as much as I like men.”

“So you’ve never kissed a woman?” asked Emily. 

The teen’s eyelid fluttered and she smiled, as Ashley paused, the Milf unsure whether it was just an innocent question - showing sympathy to an older, but less experienced, woman or whether there was more to it – a challenge or an invite. Ashley licked her lips, which had suddenly become dry and gave herself more time to think by refilling both their glasses. Emily waited patiently for a moment and then, thinking she wasn’t going to get an answer to her question asked another one instead, “So is there anyone you’ve the hots for now?”

At this moment, sitting opposite Emily with her cute smile and deep brown eyes, her sensual scent and warm touch, her lustrous skin and flowing hair; Ashley suddenly had the hots for someone. She smiled, “No and yes.”

“No and yes?” Emily looked momentarily confused, “Am I prying? Would you rather not say?”

“No, yes for the moment,” giggled Ashley. She looked at the teen opposite her, she looked even more adorable when she was puzzled. But at the same time the conversation would grind to a swift halt if Ashley spoke only in riddles and the Milf didn’t want to end it; she was enjoying sitting with Emily too much. So she straightened her face, “No, I’ve not kissed a woman. Yes, there is someone who I have the hots for. No, you’re not prying and yes, I’m not that drunk I want to say.”

“So if you got more drunk you would,” Emily had a cheeky smile that Ashley had never seen before, the teen was normally much more serious – at least when with Ashley and not alone with Hanna and her other friends. It was very adorable, thought Ashley as she took another sip of her wine. 

“I might,” she held out the glass for Emily to refill the glass, the teen still grinning as she poured wine up to the brim and then topped up her own glass. Ashley took another sip of the wine and looked at the bottle, there wasn’t much left. She turned back to the sexy teen opposite her, “We’ve talked about my love life enough, at least until you’ve spilled as well.”

“Well you know I’ve kissed a girl and I liked it,” said Emily in a sing-song voice, “What else do you want me to spill? My wine?” So saying the teen picked up the glass and took a large gulp. She put the glass back down and smiled, prettily, “Are you asking how far I’ve gone?”

“I wasn’t,” said Ashley, before matching the teen drink for drink, “but now… as you’re under my roof I need to know whether I’m housing a slattern.”

Emily laughed, not at all insulted as Ashley followed up the comment with a smile to show she wasn’t being serious or judgmental. The teen stood up and moved her hands down her waist, seductively, teasingly, “Are you asking whether I’ve let my girls get a hold of this.”

“Yes,” laughed Ashley, “I told you my secrets so you tell me yours.”

“Mine aren’t secrets,” Emily teased, twisting her body and twirling in a circle, making Ashley’s throat so dry she needed another sip, “But yes, I fucked Maya and I fucked Samara, and I fucked Paige and she fucked me back.”

“Slut,” giggled Ashley.

Emily sat down, smiling, “I am. I fucked a girl and I liked it. Or to be truthful I fucked several girls and I loved it. But it isn’t a secret Hanna and the others all know, I tell them everything.”

“Okay,” said Ashley, “If that’s not a secret you’ve got to tell me one.”

Emily thought for a second and then drained the last of her wine, “You won’t tell?”

“No,” Ashley shook her head and repeated the sign of the cross Emily had made earlier, “Bi-sexual sluts honour.”

Emily giggled; “If you’re sure and you double, double promise.” She paused and waited until Ashley nodded, before continuing, “I’ve took some pictures of Samara using my dildo… in her pussy,” she added after a brief pause.

“That I’ve got to see,” said Ashley. She blushed aware of what she was saying, it wasn’t like she hadn’t looked at women in sexual poses before. Well-hidden, and in place where if discovered she could blame her ex-husband were half a dozen girlie mags that she looked at sometimes when she was alone and lonely; but she wasn’t on her own, she was admitting to wanting to look at naked teens. And to make it worse she was saying she wanted to look at the young woman opposite ex-girlfriend.

She blushed and looked at Emily. The teen didn’t seem either insulted or shocked; instead she was giggling as if something very funny had been said. Or she was very tipsy. Emily looked at Ashley, trying to conceal her laughter, “What the dildo or the pictures?”

“Both,” Ashley had been so relieved that Emily hadn’t been sent into a horrified tail-spin of embarrassment that the words were out of her mouth before her brain could warn her mouth not to say anything else inappropriate. For a second Ashley looked in silence at the teen opposite as Emily stood up and walked to the door.

At the last moment, just before she left the kitchen she turned to Ashley with a puzzled look on her face, like one of them was slow-thinking, “Aren’t you coming to see them. They’re in my room.” She turned and headed up the stairs.

For a few moments Ashley continued to sit at the table, wondering how the conversation had quickly moved from an innocent chat to an invitation to view sex toys and nude photos. It seemed to be moving so fast and out of control. The Milf took a look at the empty bottle next to her half empty glass – she knew what was to blame. From upstairs Emily called, “Are you coming?”

“Yes,” said Ashley and drained the last of her wine.

Emily was sitting on her bed, a small open suitcase beside her, the padlock which had kept it locked sitting on the bedside cabinet. The teen smiled as Ashley came in and tapped the bed beside her, motioning for the Mom to sit. Ashley did so as Emily passed her a couple of photos printed onto high quality paper. Ashley felt her skin redden- from lust, embarrassment or the drink, she couldn’t say, as she looked at the pictures of a naked Samara sitting on this very bed thrusting a toy into her naked pussy. Ashley licked her lips as she stared at them. They looked like they been taken the same day, but at different times. In the first Samara was still wearing her pull-over as she stuffed her cunt, in the second the bed was more crumpled, her pullover was off and her lip gloss was smudged, as if she had been making out. But in both, her expression was the same, a look of delighted rapture as she had masturbated for her girl. The look was so hot that Ashley found her eyes drawn to it almost as much as she was drawn to the snatch with its small tuft of blonde hair. Ashley had to resist the urge to touch herself and only the fact she could see Emily, in the corner of her eye, sitting, smiling gently, stopped her.

Ashley put down the pictures, “She’s very photogenic.” She wasn’t sure whether that was the right thing to say or not, but it made Emily smile wider.

The teen twisted round the suitcase so that Ashley could see inside. The young woman grinned, “My secret sex toy stash. Don’t tell…”

“Our secret,” said Ashley, her throat’s sudden dryness making her voice sound cracked. She gulped as she looked in. She hadn’t really thought about what Emily was in the suitcase, but if she had she wouldn’t have imagined it would be so full. There was a pile of close to a dozen DVDs; Ashley didn’t know what the bottom ones were, but the top one looked very hardcore – with a woman being dildoed by a teen, whilst next that photo was another with a cheerleader between a Milf’s legs. Next to the DVDs were a selection of toys, almost a large a collection as Ashley had locked away under her bed. They included a vibrator, five or six normal dildos of varying size colour and texture, a couple of double-ended dildos and a strap-on – something that Ashley had only seen on the Internet. She reached into the suitcase and pulled out another toy, her mouth opened as she looked at it, “Is this…?”

“A butt-plug,” said Emily smiling.

“Have you ever used it?” it wasn’t a question Ashley had been expecting to ask earlier that evening.

“Depends what you mean by used,” tittered Emily as she took the toy back from Ashley and cradled it, as if the touch alone brought back memories. She was quiet for a moment, before she continued, her face lit up by her nostalgic smile, “I haven’t had it in my own ass. But I put it in Maya’s and in Samara’s a couple of times; y’know to open them up.”

Ashley eyes opened wider and she gaped, probably in both cases almost as much as Samara and Maya’s assholes, “Open them up?”

“For this,” laughed Emily and pulled out the strap-on. She swung it round her finger before dropping it back in the case. She gave a smile as she said, “When we did anal sometimes I used the plug, sometimes I lubed it up and sometimes we did neither.”

“You’ve done anal?” Ashley couldn’t keep her surprise out of her voice. She’d always thought Emily seemed so innocent, almost demure, and it turned out she’d taken two of her three girlfriends up their back holes. For a moment Ashley wondered if Hanna and Caleb were having anal sex tonight, that was a question she didn’t want an answer to. She shook her head to clear it, “What about Paige?”

“We only used this,” Emily pulled out one of the double-ended dildos, “Scissoring and pussy to pussy only.” She paused and grinned, “We both wanted to be the dom; I guess that’s what broke us up as much as her wanting to keep it quiet.” 

Ashley took the double-ended toy from the teen and bent it, feeling it strain against her hands. She blushed as she remembered what she was playing with and handed it back. “So did you do it a lot? The anal sex, I mean.”

“I seem to be answering all the questions,” laughed Emily, “but, yes I’ve done it a lot. It’s fun.”

“Okay,” Ashley smiled back. She moved slightly closer to Emily, her legs under her body as she leant forward, “So what do you want me to spill?”

Emily paused, thinking, then she gave a grin – alluring in its wickedness, “If we’re talking about anal… have you ever had it up your butt?”

“What? Cock, yes,” said Ashley. She saw Emily’s grin get wider and Ashley had a sudden desire to shock her even more, “Dildos? Toys? Yes. Sometimes when you and Hanna are asleep I take out one of my toys, lie face down on my bed and jack it into my ass until I cum.”

Emily’s mouth opened and her jaw worked uselessly for a moment as she tried to speak. Then she gave up and let a slow smile steal over her face until she had gathered her thoughts enough to say, “I guess that also takes care of my next question, whether you enjoyed it.” 

“It’s my turn for the question,” laughed Ashley. Emily nodded, her hand moving closer across the bed so that the fingers of the teen were touching the older woman’s. It could have been accidental or innocent, Ashley didn’t think so – but she didn’t care; or rather she did and hoped. She glanced into the suitcase again, she looked at the title of the top ‘Mommy’s Little Helper’ with below it, in slightly smaller letters, ‘Teen’s and their best friend’s Mom’. Ashley turned back to Emily, her spare hand, the one not brushing Emily’s picking up the DVD and presenting it to Emily, “So do you have fantasies about older women?”

Emily grinned, “About as much as you have fantasies about getting it on with some chick…”

“Touche,” giggled Ashley. 

She was just wondering how to say more when Emily interrupted, “It’s your turn to blab a secret.”

“It is,” agreed Ashley. After the previous conversation there wasn’t many more skeletons to be uncovered and it would give her time to think of how to get herself and Emily to the next level.

The teen’s hands moved again, covering Ashley’s; it was hard to pretend it was an accident any longer and the Milf found her heart starting to beat faster. It sped even more as Emily’s face crept closer, so that Ashley was looking into her brown eyes, seeing her own face, flushed and excited, reflected in the shining orbs. She could smell Emily’s perfume, a subtle lavender, just strong enough to tantalise – like a brief whiff of a flower garden brought to her by a change of wind direction. Ashley’s tongue moved out and licked her lips, she was sure they were so dry they were cracked, but was gratified they remained smooth and glossy, her lipstick worth the money. Emily’s face was so close that Ashley could feel her breath. She gulped and forced herself to speak, “What’s your question?”

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes.”

The teen’s mouth continued the few inches to Ashley’s. The Milf opened and felt Emily’s tongue slide in as the young woman’s lips closed onto hers, fulfilling a fantasy held since Ashley had been fourteen. Emily kissed harder, pushing her tongue deep into the Mom’s mouth forcing her to react. Ashley did so, twisting her knees from under her letting herself be pushed down onto the bed with Emily on top. The teen’s tongue flicked in and out, exploring and probing, licking and lapping, making Ashley faint with pleasure.

Her pleasure increased as she felt Emily’s hand on her bosom, squeezing at the Milf titty through her top. The teen other hand was pulling the top free from the skirt. Again Ashley reacted, twisting her body and arching her back so that the material slid out of her skirt and up her tummy. Emily’s hand went under it, slipping over the skin and up to the bra. “Oh,” said Ashley as the teen’s fingers pulled it down.

“Too fast,” said Emily, her lips wet and red.

Ashley shook her head, “Not fast enough,” she giggled. She pulled herself free enough to give herself room to pull off her top and unclip her bra. Her fortysomething bosoms bounded free, jiggling as the Milf gave them a bounce. She smiled at Emily, “What do you think?”

“Nice,” said Emily, her smile wide and wanton, “As the saying goes, good enough to eat.” 

Her hand reached out and lightly pushed Ashley back to the bed. The Milf complied. Emily’s head was down and the teen’s mouth opened again. Except this time her target was not Ashley’s face but her titties. Ashley groaned in pleasure as Emily’s mouth closed round a bosom, her tongue darting out to lick at the nipple and brown hard flesh round it. The teat went hard under Emily treatment, solidifying as it got lapped. The Milf gave another moan as the teen’s teeth but down, not hard, but with just enough force to squeeze the hard nub, “Oh that’s good, Emily, that’s so good.” 

For years Ashley had imagined another woman on her and now it was happening it was even more sensual and exciting than she had dared hope. She gave another slow, sexy groan as Emily moved to her other tit; “Oh my God, please don’t stop. This is heaven.” The feelings of bliss flooded her body, making her pussy wet beneath her skirt and panties. She moaned again and brought her legs apart so that they were pushing at the hem of her skirt, “Please, this is so good. Oh please, carry on.”

Whether Emily was reacting to her movements or was acting on her own initiative the teen began to pull up Ashley’s skirt until the Milf’s underwear was exposed. The teen’s hand moved over the cotton panties, rubbing at them with the palm of her hand, obviously feeling the dampness of the material against her skin. Ashley moaned again, a wave of joy flooding through her as Emily’s hand pressed down, “Oh, oh, oh,” she gasped.

Emily slid the panties away from the Milf’s waist down to the top of her thighs. It wasn’t far, but it was far enough to leave the Mom’s cunt uncovered. For a few moments Emily continued to concentrate on suckling, licking, biting and swallowing at Ashley’s hardened teats. But then, suddenly her finger slid in and Ashley stiffened tensely. It wasn’t the first time a finger had been up there, her own had many times, her ex-husband and ex-boyfriends as well, but this was the first time another woman had entered her. The reaction only lasted for less than a second and Ashley relaxed, feeling her the pleasure flow through her as the teen’s finger moved into her. She moaned, “Oh, finger fuck me, finger fuck my pussy.”

The teen took her at her word, slamming her digit into Ashley’s pussy, not bothering to explore or tease, only wanting to ram in and out until she found the spot. Ashley’s gaspy squeak told her she’d found it and the Milf quivered as Emily started to hit it hard. Her face lifted from the older woman’s tits and she looked at the Milf, a smile of delight over her face as she moved quicker and harder against the clit. Ashley gasped and groaned, shaking as the orgasmic pleasure moved through her. Emily’s grin got wider, “You want it harder?”

“Yes,” moaned Ashley, her back curving off the bed, “I want you to finger fuck my cunt.”

Emily pushed the finger in again and again, pumping hard at the pussy and ramming at Ashley’s bud. The Milf gasped with every thrust, blushing as the warm pleasure flowed through her. No other fingering had felt this good, no man had ever managed to hit the clit with just the right mixture of force and direction; only another woman could have given her what a woman wants. Ashley gasped again, gripping her naked titties and squeezing them. Emily looked at her, a sexy smile on her attractive face as her gaze took in the semi-naked Milf, “Is it good? Was it worth it? You want me to stick in another couple of fingers?”

“Yes,” moaned Ashley, “yes, yes and yes. I want more, I want it all.”

The index and ring fingers joined the middle in thrusting into Ashley. They drove deep and hard, stretching the twat walls and making Ashley juice up like a freshly squeezed orange. The brunette Mom gasped again, overwhelmed by the joy the three fingers with giving her. She gripped her own titties, driving her fingers into the plump flesh, “More, more, I want more.”

Emily moved quicker, thrusting her fingers hard against the clit. More cum flooded Ashley’s cunt, splashing around the hole and leaking out over the pussy lips so they glistened wetly. She gasped and shrieked, her body bending as she was pushed into rounds of orgasmic overload. The Milf’s eyes closed; “Fuck,” she gasped, “ I want it, I want it.”

Emily didn’t seem to be listening as she pulled her fingers out. Ashley gave a whinny of disappointment and opened her eyes to look at the teen. Emily was licking her wet digits. As she saw Ashley looking at her, she smiled, “You want more?”

“I need more,” moaned the older woman, desperate for the pleasure that only Emily’s fingers could give.

The teen took another lick of her middle finger, sucking up Ashley’s cum. She smiled as she pulled it out, “How about the full fist? You ever done that?”

Ashley’s eyes widened as Emily moved her fingers into a duck-bill. She nodded, “Not for a long time though.” It must have been years, an ex-boyfriend in her early twenties had sometimes done it. Not very well, if she remembered, certainly not as good as she’d seen on lesbian porn films. She looked at Emily, from the teen’s expression fisting her girlfriends was not a new experience to her. Ashley spread her legs wider, opening her pussy as far as she was able, “Fist me.”

If her pussy had felt stretched with three fingers it almost split as the full fist moved in. Ashley gave a gasp as the tunnel widened and elasticated so hard it hurt. But even as her nervous system was shooting messages of pain to her brain, it was sending equally intense ones of pleasure. Ashley gripped the bedding, trying to control her breathing so that the streaking aches were submerged by the whizzing waves of bliss. She moaned, “Fist me, fist me.”

“My sexy slut,” murmured Emily, “that’s my slutty sextoy. I’m going to wreck this fuckhole for you.” She slowly moved her fist back and forth, gradually going deeper and faster, prepping the pussy for the next thrust. A slight sliver of sweat appeared on her forehead, Ashley watched with intense concentration as the bead slid down the teen’s tan skin, over her nose and down to her lips. It hung there for a second , before falling. The teen continued to push in, each shove going that little further. “I’m going to fist that fuckhole open, I’m going to destroy your pussy,” Emily continued to say, so quietly that Ashley could barely hear her.

And then she couldn’t, the teen’s voice becoming inaudible as Ashley’s moans became louder and louder. The knuckles of the teen’s hand pushed aside all resistance and started to target the clit. Ashley’s eyes closed again and she found herself shrieking uncontrollably, unable to speak just to scream, “Aaaaarrrghhh, aaaarrrggghh, aaaaarrrrgghhh”. Each cry was high and drawn out, a scream from her guts, a blast of intensity, “Aaaaarrrrghhh, aaaaarrrrgggghhh, aaaaaarrrrggggghhhhhh”

Emily was moving faster now, slamming the clit like it was a boxing ball, making it bounce and quiver and blaze, ramming it into the soft wall of flesh around it. Each punch made Ashley explode in pleasure, wave after wave of orgasms crashing through her like she was a beach and orgasms surf in a storm. She was pulling the bedclothes so hard they were almost ripping, the material pulling out from under the mattress and over her sweaty body, “Aaaaaaarrrggghhhh, aaaaaaarrrggghhh, aaaaarrrrgggghhh.”

The orgasms continued, a veritable flood of pleasure. So many, so fast, so intense that Ashley couldn’t even try and count them; even if one didn’t merge into the next. She screamed again, as the fist rammed in harder, “Aaaarrrrrggggghhhh… aaaaaaarrrgggghhh.” The scream was so strong, so intense that she could feel her vocal chords straining with the effort, but there was no other option, she could either scream or the feelings in her would grow so powerfully intense that within seconds her heart would have stopped. She opened her mouth “Aaaaaaarrrghhhh… aaaaarrggggghhhh.”

Suddenly her body relaxed as she felt the fist being pulled out of her body, a wave of cum flooding out after it so that the bedding under soaked. The Milf lay there gasping for a few moments, her eyes closed as it would require more energy than she had to open them. 

“I guessed you liked that,” said Emily.

Ashley opened her eyes. The teen had taken advantage of the pause to strip off. It didn’t surprise Ashley that the swimmer’s pussy was completely bald, better aerodynamically as well as artistically the Milf guessed. It did surprise her that there was a small tattoo of a dolphin just above it, Emily didn’t seem the type, but then she hadn’t seemed the type to fist one of her best friend’s Moms and she just had. The teen grinned, “Enjoying the view?” she asked and slid her hand over her naked cunt.

“Yes,” said Ashley. She was still reeling from her fisting, hot flushes still seeping through her skin and looking at Emily’s naked, firm and toned body didn’t, in any way, make the feelings fade.

Emily seemed to see the effect she was having on the Milf as she licked her lips and stretched, making her teen titties heave and wobble. Ashley slid her hand down to her own aching pussy and touched it gently, rubbing at the hole and stimulating the skin inside. Emily laughed, “You want more, still?”

“I’m greedy,” admitted Ashley. She reached down and finished removing her skirt and socks, leaving herself as naked as the teen. She shifted her body so that her she was on her side and her ass was partially available to view. Her hand moved over and she pulled the top cheek upwards. She looked at Emily hoping she’d get the hint, “I never had a strap-on, if you want to use that on me.”

Emily moved back towards the Milf and rolled her onto her front. Her hands resting on Ashley’s cheeks, slowly pulling the cheeks apart, “What? You mean in this cute butt?”

“Yes,” murmured Ashley, totally in the younger woman’s experienced hands.

“Just to be clear,” Emily pried the cheeks further apart and ran a little finger over the tight back hole; “You want to be take my big strap-on and fuck your ass hard?”  
“Yes,” moaned Ashley, “I want you to put on that huge dildo and pound my ass so fucking hard I’ll be cumming for a we…oooooohhh”. She gasped in pleasure as Emily’s finger pushed into her butt-hole, wriggling around the top of the hole and tickling the chute. 

It was only for a few seconds before Emily pulled it out. The teen’s leant down, her head near to Ashley’s ear, “I better prep you, hadn’t I?”

“Yes,” nodded Ashley. She waited in excitement, wondering how the teen was going to get her ready for the huge dong. Of all her anal experiences this could be the one she was most looking forward to, the thought of Emily, another girl, pounding her ass with toys was making her wet. She didn’t have to stay in suspense too long before she felt one of Emily’s hands back on her butt, squeezing the cheek and pulling it back. The dildo in the teen’s other hand pushed into her hole. It was a small thin toy, the perfect thing to fit in a purse for emergency dildoing, or into an ass to start to open it. Ashley groaned in pleasure, moving her butt upwards and wriggling her body, as Emily slowly started to slide it in and out. The Milf felt it move over her walls, snugly fitting down her butt. She groaned, “That’s going in good, Emily, that’s working my ass.”

“Your butt is so cute, so well easy to open it’s been so well used… not like Samara’s tight virgin butt-hole; I had to dildo that for ages until it stretched,” said Emily. She continued to work the toy in and out of Ashley’s ass making the Milf gasp with pleasure as the toy went deeper and pushed at her walls. She gripped the bedding and groaned in pleasure, the toy might be only stick thin, but Emily knew how to use it, both in spreading the hole and maximising pleasure. She twisted and twiddled the toy round so that it excited every patch of flesh it moved over, making the Milf burn and flare with passion. 

“Now let’s use something bigger,” said Emily. Ashley shuddered as her teenage lover pulled out the toy. She wondered what was coming next, a bigger dildo? a couple of fingers? the strap-on itself? Her question was soon answered as she felt the sharp plastic of the butt-plug being shoved into her ass. Unlike the dildo, which slid down, the plug was designed to batter past resistance and open the most reluctant holes. Ashley’s ass certainly wasn’t reluctant, but even so she could feel the toy stretching her and pushing her walls open. She gasped in pleasure as the plastic stimulated her nerve endings and the tip went so far down she felt her special spot becoming excited through the thin wall that separated it from her ass chute. Emily continued to push it down until Ashley felt the hilt-guard pressing against her cheeks. The teen giggled, “Let’s see what that does.”

“Mmnnn, it feels good, but I want to be fucked properly,” said Ashley; she was sure that was Emily’s plan, but she wanted to make sure the teen remembered what she wanted.

“Sure, you do, but first you’ve got to do something for me. Anyway it’ll let that toy stretch your ass nice and wide,” Emily smiled.

“Yes, Emily, whatever you want,” agreed Ashley. She almost added ‘within reason’ but suddenly thought that the reasonableness of their relationship was probably so far North of what it had been a couple of hours ago that there probably wasn’t much Ashley wouldn’t want to try.

The bed creaked as Emily moved so that she was sitting against the headrest with Ashley looking at her wet cunt between her open legs, “In your fantasies about other women, did you lick pussy?”

“Lots and lots of times,” giggled Ashley, “You want me to try it for real?”

“Dip your face in my cunt and eat,” answered Emily. She spread her legs wider and moved her fingers down to open her slit. Ashley lunged forward into the pussy like a wolf after a rabbit, the butt-plug quivering within her as she moved. She thrust her tongue in and started to lick, hammering at the hole. She had always found that when guys gave her a munch, most of the time they were diffident and cautious as if they feared that her cunt had teeth, whilst she knew she wanted a down and dirty licking. And that was what she was going to give Emily, a full-on mind-blowing slurping. She slammed her tongue down, thrusting it deep into the hole. Emily was already soaked and straight off Ashley could taste the tang of her juice. In flavour it was sharp and also the sweetest thing Ashley had ever eaten. She slurped and licked, ramming her tongue around and around.

“Oh, oh, oh, that’s so good, for a first timer you’re a natural, I bet you’ve had your own pussy licked by loads of men, I’m betting you’ve sucked loads of cocks, but its not as good as my tasty cunt is it?” Emily said. Ashley shook her head, brushing her hair over the teen’s thighs and waving her tongue round the open hole. She could feel the plug playing in her ass, every slight twitch of her body made the toy shift within her, rubbing at her anal insides and sending little blasts of pleasure through her. She energetically thrust herself deeper at Emily, it was a win-win, the teen squealed in joy and Ashley’s ass burnt with butt-plug induced pleasure. She slammed harder, finding the bud and concentrating on that. Emily’s hands gripped her hard, pushing her further forward, “Eat me, eat me up, eat my cunt.”

Ashley slammed her tongue, lashing it at the clit, making Emily scream louder and louder, “Oooohhh, ooooohhhh, uuurrrrhhhh.” Her body bucked in pleasure as the orgasms hit her, fast and furious. She shrieked again and again, thrusting her teenage cunt into the Milf’s face. Ashley slurped harder and harder, rattling the clit with powerful precision. Emily screamed, “Fuuucckkkkk!” More cum flooded down her pussy and into Ashley’s mouth as the teen fell away quivering.

Ashley looked at her, her cum covered lips curling into a smile, “I guessed you liked that.”

“My God,” gasped Emily, “Are you sure I’m your first woman?”

“I’m sure, but I’ve been thinking about this moment for twenty five years,” answered Ashley, “I was good?”

“You were more than good,” said Emily. She moved over to the suitcase and pulled out her strap-on, which she began to pull up her knees, “I am going to fuck you so hard.”  
“Oh yes, fuck me good,” Ashley moved onto her hands and knees and wiggled her ass. The butt-plug shuddered in her hole as if in approval.

The teen moved behind her and pulled out the plug. Ashley felt a rush of coldness as the comforting warmth of the butt-plug disappeared. It didn’t last long, the room wasn’t chilly, it was just the toy being plastic and the heat of its friction. And anyway Emily moved behind her and began to slide her dildo into Ashley’s waiting hole. The Milf groaned in pleasure as, for the first time ever, another woman started to fuck her back hole. The toy went in easily, the benefits of the preparation from the teen becoming apparent. Emily’s hands moved to grip the older woman’s waist as she thrust in and out. It didn’t take many slams for the dildo to have gone in its full length, running over Ashley’s ass walls and hitting the G-spot from behind. Emily paused and said quietly, “I am going to fuck you so fucking hard, ready?”

“Bang my butt into bits,” confirmed Ashley.

And the fucking started in earnest.

Emily ploughed forward, hammering the toy in hard and deep. Ashley screamed in pleasure as the rubber hit her inside, spreading her ass and pleasuring her nerve endings. The teen’s hands were gripping her harder, keeping them both balanced as she sped into and out of the Milf’s hole. The bliss was explosive, every thrust creating a wave of pure ecstasy that flooded through Emily like molten rock. She gripped the bedding in front of her, it was already creased from her earlier cavorting; as she dragged at the quilt it became like waves on a choppy sea. She screamed in pleasure, feeling the cum trickle from her cunt, still wet and sore from the fisting. Her juice dripped onto covers, damp with sweat and girl cum. Harder and harder Emily pounded, hammering her strap-on deep. Ashley shrieked, “Fuck my ass, fuck my ass, fuck it hard.”

“I am fucking it. I am screwing your fucking dirty, skanky, slutty, whore butt. I am wrecking it open with my big strap-on, I am fucking ruining your asshole. It’s my fuckhole to fuck as I want and I want to fuck your fucking fuckhole fucking open,” panted Emily in return.

“Yes, fuck it, fuck it,” screamed Ashley. She shrieked in pleasure as the teen’s poundings brought another orgasm shooting her way. Her arms gave way and she fell face down on the bed, feeling the creased, damp quilt against her face and smelling the cum juice and sweat permeating it. Emily paused for a second, to get used to the new position the Milf was in and then began to thrust again, forwards and downwards, driving the toy deep into the older woman’s anal chute. Ashley shrieked, “Fuck me, fuck my ass.”

“Take it, take it fucking all, let me rip open your fucking butt, let me fuck it so hard you’ll never be able to sit again. I want to fucking mince it like I’m a shredder,” Emily shouted in return. Her thighs hammered against Ashley’s buttocks, the skin reddening when they hit. She pounded down, ramming the toy so hard into Ashley the Milf feared it might snap. Or she would. She moved her hand up to her pussy and began rubbing and fingering it, giving it pleasure as Emily continued to pleasure her ass. The teen’s hand slid up and down Ashley’s sweaty waist, and she panted, “That’s it, let me fuck you open, let me fuck you like an ass-whore.”

“Aaaaaarrrgghhh, uuuurrrhhhh, fuuuucccckkk,” Ashley orgasmed again, and then again, “Aaaaarrrrggghhh, fuuuuuuccckkkkk!” They came faster and faster, each more intense and explosive than the last. She fingered her pussy harder, trying to keep up with the anal ecstasy she was receiving. The cum trickled down. Another orgasm hit her and then another, “Fuuuucccccck, aaaaaaaarrrgggghhh, fuuuuuuccckkk, aaaarrrrgggghhh.”

Her screams were as relentless as Emily’s poundings; the teen using all her stamina and strength to slam into Ashley’s ass. The dildo ploughed in and out, racing over the nerve stimuli and sending Ashley into paroxysms of pleasured delight. Harder and harder, faster and faster, Emily slammed in, like an out of control machine. Her fingers squeezed at the Milf’s sides as she levered the toy down the battered Milf ass, grunting with exertion as she rammed and slammed.

“Fuuuuccckkk, aaaarrrrrggggghhhh,” Ashley screamed loudly again as the orgasm flooded her, out of control, “Fuuucccckkk aaaarrrrrgghhhh….”

“My God,” gasped Emily and pulled out the toy, before collapsing onto the bed, “That was something.”

Ashley dropped beside her and snuggled herself into the sweaty sexpot, “Mmmnn it was. I loved it. I loved my first lesbian experience.”

Emily grinned, “And take it from me you’ll enjoy your future ones just as much.”


	2. Two’s Company, Three’s a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Emily are joined by Paige

“Spence said it’s alright if I stay over at hers tonight,” said Hanna over the breakfast table. She gave a slight rise of her eyebrows, as if she had asked a question.

Her Mom had been a Mom long enough to know the proper response, “As long as her parents are fine with that, it’s okay by me.” Her gaze moved over to their ‘houseguest’, Hanna’s friend Emily. The swimmer was sitting in a very short night T-shirt and a flimsy robe that draped half down her arms and in no way covered her sexy brown legs. Ashley Marin wondered if Emily knew the affect that she was having on the older woman; she suspected the teen did. She forced herself to appear cool and collected as she spoke again, her words theoretically for Hanna, but really directed towards Emily Fields, “Is it just the two of you?”

“Aria’s got a big family bonding session down the movies tonight,” replied Hanna, oblivious to the real question that was being asked.

There was a slight curl of Emily’s lips, not quiet a smile, more an acknowledgement that she knew that sub-text wasn’t whether Aria would be with Spencer and Hanna, but would Emily be at home… with Ashley. She teasingly took a drink of coffee before answering, “I’ve got swimming practice,” there was a pause as she raised the cup again, her eyes seem to sparkle as she looked at Ashley over the rim of the cup as she sipped, “I should be back by seven.” 

“I’ll cook us up something for dinner,” Ashley smiled, hoping that Emily got that was code for ‘I’ll be waiting naked and horny’. It had been almost a fortnight since Ashley had seduced Emily, or more accurately the other way round, and whilst the last two weeks hadn’t been chaste, they’d been quickies whilst Hanna wasn’t around. Ashley loved her daughter, but an evening without her, and with a nude, sexy Em, was just what the Doctor would have ordered if he ever ordered hot and sweaty fucking.

Emily grinned wider; she’s a minx, Ashley decided as it was obvious the teen had something else to say, but was in no hurry to say it, taking a bite of her waffle, before sucking a greasy finger. Hanna saw nothing in the movement and continued eating her own breakfast, but to Ashley it was a tease – as Emily had intended it to be. She waited for the teen to speak. “I was hoping Paige could come round for a bit. We’ve a movie we want to watch; so we’ll grab a pizza.”  
Ashley felt like a balloon that had been pricked. She felt herself redden, “No that’ll be fine. I’ve always said that you should treat this home as your home.” Even if, she thought, you are a sexy little monster. The smile on Emily’s face, the way her gaze was on Ashley’s face as she bit her waffle, the way she moved on her seat so that the Milf could see the light-brown sexy thigh, they all said that Ashley hadn’t misread the teen it was a deliberate tease. But she also knew that once Paige had gone they’d have the house all to themselves; it’d allow her, for the first time, to go to bed with Emily and wake up beside her in the morning.

*

There had been no need to hurry home, in fact with Paige her girlfriend’s ex-girlfriend round for movie night there was a reason to be away. Ashley was pretty sure from what Em had said was that she and Paige were no longer girlfriends, but Ashley was sure whether the sexy little nympho meant that Paige was now just a fuck-buddy and she didn’t want to ask. There was plenty to do at the bank, loan applications to reject and new start-up’s business case to read in detail; it would keep her late and mean she could avoid any awkward meetings with Paige where she’d try to gauge whether the young woman was still banging Em.

At least that was the plan.

It was close to nine when she opened the back door and let herself into the kitchen. An almost empty pizza box lay on the table, the greasy crumbs and stale rim making her glad she had nipped out from the office earlier to eat a quick sandwich. The girls hadn’t just eaten, a corkscrew - cork still attached – lay on the table. Ashley frowned briefly, both Emily and Paige were underage and she didn’t think their parents would appreciate them having drunk. Then she smiled at her hypocrisy, it had been wine that lubricated her first evening with Emily and if Em’s parents didn’t want her drinking they almost certainly even less wanted her fucking her friend’s Mom. Ashley put the keys on the table and called out, “Emily, I’m home.”

“We’re in the main room,” called Em. 

Ashley’s face briefly twisted in annoyance; she obviously hadn’t been out late enough for Paige to have gone home. Or perhaps the plan had always been for the girls to wait for her. The thought lightened her mood, “You had a good night girls?” she called out, fishing for her keys again, “You want a lift back to your place Paige?”

“We’re fine for the moment,” Emily called back, “We’ve just opened a bottle of wine, I didn’t think you’d mind. If you want to grab a glass come and join us; we’re just about to watch the movie.”

Ashley would rather have had her teeth drilled without anaesthetic. She spent the whole evening working way over her contracted hours to avoid having to spend time with Paige and keeping her green eyed dragon in check. And still found herself back having to watch a movie with the girl, knowing that her cutie’s exotic face had once been pressed hard against Paige’s, that the other teen had fondled her sweet snatch and licked her sexy firm titties. Despite herself Ashley felt herself warming at the thought – which was the other reason she had wanted to avoid Paige. She shook her head to clear it and took a glass from the cupboard, “Sounds like fun,” she lied, “Sure I’m not interrupting,” she added in a last, desperate attempt to be excused.

“Of course not,” it was Paige who replied, her voice sounding unnaturally cheerful.

Forcing a smile on her face Ashley walked into the main room. The two teens were seated at opposite ends of the couch, too close for Ashley’s jealousy not to rumble in her, but far enough apart that she was able to force it down. Em stood up with a wine bottle and poured Ashley a generous helping. Ashley smiled as the liquid splashed into her glass, “What’s the movie?” she asked as she raised the glass to her lips.

“Lesbian cheerleaders go gang-banging,” said Emily as if she was saying it was the latest Johnny Depp. 

Ashley nearly snorted her wine as Paige added, “It’s a porn. I ordered it off the internet.”

“Oh,” said Ashley.

“We’re lesbians,” grinned Paige, “Were you expecting us to be drooling over the Robert Pattinson in Twilight? Anyway come and sit between us.”

“Are you sure?” asked Ashley.

“I’ve been telling Paige about us. Still a secret, she won’t tell anyone else,” grinned Em and patted the cushion.

Paige grinned widely as Ashley blushed. The teen nodded and made the sign of a cross over her heart, “Girl scout’s honour,” she grinned.

“Well…” said Ashley. She sat down gingerly, her body tense. As soon as she was seated Emily was against her, touching her thighs against Ashley’s and resting her head on the Milf’s shoulder. She was like that for a few seconds as Paige fumbled with the DVD, sliding it into the machine and reaching for the remote to flick past the credits. 

“You’ll like this,” grinned Emily, “It’s got some great porn stars in it.”

“Mm” said Ashley, her lips shut firm.

Emily smiled, her sexy brown eyes sliding over her lover’s form. Her hands reached up to the Milf’s shoulders and began to press at the tight muscles, “Someone needs a massage,” she said with a sexy purr. “You’ve been working too late at work,” she added, misunderstanding the reason why Ashley was tense. However, the cure was the same, the teen’s hands rubbing at Ashley, working away the jealousy and irritation. Ashley felt herself beginning to relax, sipping the wine and loosening herself into Emily’s grip. 

What was going on-screen didn’t do any harm either. There was hardly any plot and what there was didn’t make sense – the actresses speeding through their lines as if they were worried that if they didn’t speak them quick they’d forget them. Dialogue out of the way the cheerleaders began to strip, kissing and playing with each other as they did so. If most of them were too old to be High School Cheerleaders, well, the fact that their lockers seemed to be filled with sex-toys and none of them had any pangs about sixty-nining on the benches suggested it wasn’t scripted as an accurate representation of the educational experience. Ashley watched as the girls fucked and fingered and swapped and sucked. It made her only pussy wet with lust; tingling warmly as Emily’s fingers pushed and probed at her muscle. The Milf let out a little moan of pleasure; managing, just, to control her own hands and stop them moving down to rub at her cunt beneath her pants.

Paige smiled, briefly turning her head away from the screen towards Ashley and licking her lips, “Hot, isn’t it? Watching them fuck each other’s pussies with those dildos.”

Before Ashley could respond Emily spoke, “Ashley, you ever watched someone fuck before?”

“I’ve seen a few blue movies,” admitted Ashley.

“Is that all?” grinned Em, “I meant live.” She paused for a moment, but before Ashley could think of an answer, she carried on, “Paige has a time with her ex-girlfriend.”

“Your ex?” asked Ashley, surprised.

“Oh yeah. She was blind, couldn’t see a thing, but she went like a bat out of hell,” giggled Paige. She looked at Em, “You know this is really wicked?”

“I know,” said Em laughing, “Dirty as anything.”

Paige nodded still smiling, “So one day we’re out for a walk and I’m getting really horny with this sexy babe walking beside me, she’s smelling so good and looks as fuckable as America’s top model. So I move my hand down and start sliding it over her butt, teasing her. And soon she’s as hot as I am, her cute little cunny starting to juice up like she’s the Niagara Falls. So we stop at the side of the lake, and I get my panties down and she gets her face in. It was deserted when we started, but after a few minutes these college guys come trailing around. They were smart and as soon as they saw the white cane they didn’t make a noise, especially as I shshed them.

“It was a real turn-on, having her cleaning my pussy as we were watched. I don’t think I’ve cum so hard in my life. And then once she finished eating me I slid down her panties, turned her so she was facing the guys and then finger fucked her ass, first one finger, then two and finally three. I was really stuffing it in and she was screaming in pleasure. So she came and we pulled up our panties and then I gave the guys a wink and headed-off, my girlfriend none the wiser about her little show, but me as turned on as anything.” Paige grinned, “And that was the first time I used her ass.”

The story had made Ashley wet, she could feel the liquid clinging to her underwear, making the cotton damp and sticky. She gave a nod her mouth dry as Emily’s hands moved down her chest to fondle her titties through the blouse undoing the buttons and sliding her hands in over the bra, “So what about you Ashley, have you ever seen anyone doing it?”

The Milf squirmed a little as Paige looked at her with a smile on her face and Em continued to play with her boobies, “No.” She gave a small titter as Emily’s hands slid under her bra and began to tweak at her nipples. Seeing Paige’s grin as the teen’s gaze flicked between the Milf getting felt up and the three lesbians cheerleaders on the screen Ashley felt her face go red. Emily’s tongue slid over the back of her neck and her fingers pushed into the flesh of the older woman’s breasts, kneading and massaging the soft bosoms. It made Ashley even wetter and warmer, her pussy sweating cum out. She could see why Paige had enjoyed the best orgasm of her young life knowing she was being watched; in her case it might have been humiliating, but it was also a turn-on. “When I was at college I was watched by some guys.”

“Go on, tell,” said Emily, her lips moved round the back of Ashley’s neck, pushing the woman’s hair away with her nose so she could kiss and lick the skin underneath. At the same time her hands were slowly undoing more of the Milf’s blouse, exposing her naked titties to her friend.

“Yes, tell,” said Paige.

“It was my then boyfriend’s idea. We were a bit drunk and we gone back to his apartment with his friends and well we ended up drinking a bit more and playing cards. And as I was drunk my poker face was all over the place and I’d lost all my chips. So my boyfriend said that I could put in some clothes instead; funnily enough the guys were all up for it. Anyway I was still drunk and it didn’t help there was a bottle of wine next to me, so next thing I knew was that I was stark naked in front of three guys.

“But I had a great hand, but no clothes and no chips. And so they guys agreed that instead of chips or clothes I’d throw in a free fuck as my stake. I put down my cards, a couple of high pairs – if I remember; my boyfriend’s buddy had the Royal Flush. So I was pretty pissed off, with my boyfriend for getting me into the situation as well as myself for not thinking that the guy’s smirk should have told me something. I think they’d been expecting me to go into a room and do it. But you know what I lay down on the floor and said if he wanted me he had to do it there and then

“He did. Whilst my boyfriend and the rest of them cheered me on. The sex itself was pretty shit, the card player was pretty wasted. But my boyfriend took me into the room after and we were both so hot we banged ourselves sober.” Ashley stopped and went red, “It’s not something that happened often.”

“I know,” said Paige, “It’s bad luck getting beaten by a Royal Flush.”

Emily nodded like she understood cards, which Ashley suspected was a bluff in itself. She didn’t say anything though, instead she just went redder as Emily lifted the Milf’s tits from her bra and began to fondle them outside the blouse. She continued to play with them as she asked, “So you want to hear about me and Maya?”

Ashley wasn’t sure if she was, but at the same time she didn’t think she was really being given a choice – Em obviously wanted to boast about sex with her ex to her current girlfriend and her other ex was wanting to hear it (again, probably). The brunette Mom nodded, “Yes,” she said, the giggle that came from her lips was real as Em’s hands squeezed at her boobies.

“Maya’s got this secret digital diary site on the web. It’s so heavily password protected I don’t think even Caleb could get in,” Emily said. “She loves putting videos up their, little messages to her future self and home movies of things she’s doing – including me and her. I was really not sure at first, when she suggested a sex-vid of the two of us, but if you know Maya – she’s persistent. Anyway to cut the story short and get to the good bits, eventually I agreed. So one day she comes round with Lucas…”

“Hanna’s friend?” asked Ashley, her mouth opening as she wondered how the shy geek would figure in her lover’s tale. 

She didn’t have long to wait, “That’s him,” said Emily nodding, “You know he’s a camera nerd, way into photography and making movies, just the type to be a cameraman for ‘Emily does Maya’. So he starts filming as Maya stripping. Then She goes down on me and Lucas zooms in with his camcorder and the poor boy is sweating so much he’s either way turned on or he had the worst case of flue ever. Either way after Maya’s eaten me, I put on my strap-on and Lucas carries on filming us. I took Maya in half a dozen positions, missionary, doggy, reverse cowgirl, and in all three holes, ending up with her on her knees sucking my strap-on after I’d just had it up her back door. Poor Lucas, I thought his pants were going to explode the lump in them was so big and when we watched the movie he was shaking so much that watching me and Maya was like seeing two jell-o’s go at it.”

“Oh,” said Ashley. She glanced at the film on the screen, a blonde cheerleader was lying across the bench as one of her friend’s slid a dildo in and out of her bald pussy. It was hot, but not as hot as the thought of seeing Maya stretched out as Paige’s sexy body slammed into her. 

“You want Paige to take some pictures of us? Y’know – doing it?” giggled Emily. The Milfs tits were fully out now, Em squeezing and playing with them like they were play-dough.

The thought of ‘doing it’ whilst Paige snapped them made Ashley quiver. It was part a nervous embarrassment at doing something so private in public. But it was also an excited anticipation, a realisation that nothing was so hot and sexy as something taboo and there was little more taboo than being fucked by a girl whilst someone else watched. Ashley still hesitated and Emily hands moved from her titties to her pelvis, one hand sliding over the material, pushing the cotton pants against the side of the Milf’s pussy lips, whilst the other slowly pulled down the zip. The teen’s lips were on the older woman’s ear lobe, her tone seductive as she said, “Go on Ashley, do it for me.”

“Yes,” said Ashley. She went red, but she nodded, “Yes, if you want.”

“I want,” laughed Emily. She pushed Ashley off her and began to undress, “Paige, you know where my toys are. You wanna bring some down?”

“You want to do it here? In the living room?” Ashley asked.

“We can watch the DVD as we do it,” said Em and dropped her sweater to the floor. Her bra followed, then her jeans, socks and finally the sexy little thong she was wearing, until she was naked apart, her little Dolphin tattoo jumping just over her pussy.

Looking at the teen’s sexy toned body Ashley felt another rush of warmth spreading in her pussy. She stood up and quickly undressed, her clothes falling to the floor in a heap around her. As soon as she was naked Emily moved next to her and wrapped her arms round the Milf’s waist to draw her in. 

“Mmmnn,” Emily’s hands moved to the wet pussy hole, feeling and fondling the labia and sliding a finger over the entrance to the hole, “You’re so wet, you exhibitionist slut, you’re wanting me to bang you in public.”

Ashley didn’t respond, she was soaking as the anticipation built up in her. She kissed her lover back, letting her tongue roll into Emily’s mouth to tease and tantalise her younger lover.

“Smile for the camera,” Paige stepped back into the room. She held up the camera and snapped a shot of the two naked women. Ashley blushed red, but Emily didn’t seem to mind – despite what the teen had said it was obviously she who was the more confident exhibitionist; or perhaps she was just more used to be naked in front of her ex-lover. Paige grinned and took another photo before she held out her hand, a couple of different stap-ons hanging from a couple of her fingers, “I brought a choice.”

“This one,” said Emily, choosing one seemingly at random. Ashley watched as the teenager pulled it up her legs and tightened the belt round her thighs. She swung round and the toy jiggled making it seem like the nine-inches of rubber was pulsating like a real cock with a rush of blood. The swimmer gave another turn, wiggling her tits as well and her waist. She stopped and grinned at Paige and Ashley “This’ll do.”

“Ashley, why don’t you do some sexy poses first?” asked Paige.

The brunette Mom looked at Em, who gave an enthusiastic nod, “Show us what you’ve got.”

It had been a long time since anyone had taken nude pictures of Ashley; the last time had been some by her ex-husband when she was pregnant. Her first poses managed to be both demure, higher her tits and pussy behind strategically placed hands and arms, and also stiff, her smile like rigor mortis. Paige raised the camera and took the shot anyway.

“Relax,” said Em. She stood up from the couch and moved behind her lover, so close that Ashley could feel the rubber of the dong brushing at her. Emily’s hands were on Ashley’s and gently, but firmly, she pulled them away to the side, “That’s it, love the camera.”

The smile on Ashley’s face was still corpselike, but she pushed out her chest and jiggled her tits.

“That’s better,” said Paige and Emily nodded, “Shake it.”

Ashley wiggled her body harder, using her hands to push up her titties from below so they bounced up for the camera. The two teens gave sounds of appreciation and Ashley’s exhibitionist side began to take over as she remembered how much fun she’d used to have strutting her stuff in front of an admirer. She twirled round and bent over, her hands moving to her cheeks and pulling them apart, “How’s this?” she asked.

There was no reply, but the camera clicked not once, but several times. Ashley remained in situ as Paige snapped away, pulling her buttocks apart further until they were as pried as she could manage and her butt-hole was easily visible. It felt exciting, a glance at Em back to sitting on the couch suggested her girl was also enjoying it, one of Emily’s hands massaging a tit, the other sliding over her pussy. She licked her lips as she saw Ashley looking at her and gave some instructions, “Show Paige some pink. Let her snap that slutty snatch of yours.”

Ashley did as she was told, whirling round to face Paige again, she reached down with her hands and gripped at the cunt lips, prizing them apart. Paige was down on her knees, shooting close-ups of the wet slit. Ashley moved from side to side, swaying to an invisible beat as she slid a finger in and worked it for the camera. Once it was soaked she pulled it out and sucked it, “I am so horny,” she said turning to Em.

“Me too, I am so ready to fuck” grinned Em. She stepped up and said, “Ashley, get on your hands and knees facing the TV.”

On the screen a nubile black cheerleader was thrusting a couple of fingers into a petite brunette who in turn was didloing a more busty blonde. But the scene, hot though it was, wasn’t what was making Ashley leak in excitement and give little cries of anticipation. Em’s toy touched her, rubbing at the hole without quiet penetrating tit. The teen’s hands rested lightly on the Milf’s waist and she said, “You’re fuck-hole is looking so soaked and I’m not even in it.”

With that she began to slowly ease her strap-on into the waiting pussy. Ashley groaned in pleasure as the thick plastic moved in, pushing deep into her and sending jolts of pleasure flooding through her. “Ooohh, ooohh, uuurrrrrhhh, uuuurrhh,” the Milf moaned. At first Em was slow, each thrust deep and deliberate, thrusting hard into Ashley and bruising her pussy walls. Paige continued to click away with one hand on the camera, with the other she had pulled down her denims. She was walking around with it under her panties, the push in and out of her knuckle against the material showing what she was doing. That turned Ashley on more, making her girlfriend’s thrusts seem more powerfully orgasmic. She gasped and grunted more, “Oooh, aaarrggh, urrrhhh. Fuck me Emily, fuck my Milf pussy.”

The teen began to move faster, the dildo heating up as it raced up and down Ashley’s cunt. The older woman’s walls quivered as the dildo shot over them, juice forced from her pussy as the toy rammed in. The ecstasy built inside and then exploded like a dam had burst, sweeping through her body in a flood of bliss, “Aaaarrrgggh, yessss, aaaarrggghhh,” Ashley shrieked, “Aaaarrrghh, aaaaaarrrgghhh.” Emily gripped her hard and continued to thrust in, slamming her dildo like an out of control jackhammer, a fast pounding of pleasure. And all the time Paige continued to take photos and finger her own pussy.

“Aaaaarrghh, ooooohhh, that’s it, fuck me hard, fuck me so fucking hard,” screamed Ashley. She could feel the build-up again, pushing against the dam wall, ready to break. Her tits wobbled as she bounced, pounded by her girlfriend’s hard thrusts. Sweat slid from her face, which was red with a mixture of exertion and sexual pleasure. In a far away part of her mind she thought the photos wouldn’t show her looking her best, more like a perspiring, scarecrow with tits past their prime and creases where creases didn’t use to be. But the rest of her was just being swept away in the sex, loving the thrust of the dildo up her and enjoying seeing Paige’s finger work as the swimmer snapped pic after pic of Ashley exhibiting herself. The pleasure overflowed, blasting over the dam walls in a flood of ecstatic waves. Ashley’s mouth opened and she screamed again, “Aaaarrrgghh, fuuucckkk… ooooohhh fuuuckk!”

Emily pulled the dildo out. Ashley remained in position, quivering in excitement and hoping that Em would re-enter quickly; they hadn’t being going long enough for someone with the swimmer’s stamina to be used up. However instead the teenager moved back to the couch, leaving Ashley with an unfilled hole that was screaming for a plastic pounding, leaking cum like they were tears of desperation. Ashley turned her head, “I need a hard fucking, don’t stop.”

“I know,” giggled Emily, “I can see.” She paused as she licked her lips and eyed the nude pussy on display in front of her. Her lips curled upwards, “You know what I’d find really hot?”

“Fucking my ass?” said Ashley hopefully.

It wasn’t just Emily who giggled at that, but Paige as well, but after a few seconds laughing Emily shook her head, “No. Later.”

“What?” Ashley was so horny she had to slide a finger into her pussy. It helped, but not much.

“What you were talking about earlier. About you guys friend fucking you on the floor. I want you to do it again… with Paige,” Emily said.

“I’m in,” nodded the other swimmer. She threw the camera to Em and began to undress even before Ashley had replied.

The Milf was silent for a moment. This wasn’t how she thought the evening would go when she’d left the bank. Public fucking was sluttish enough, but public fucking with a girl she hardly knew whilst her own girlfriend watched – well that was total tramp territory, a place she’d thought she’d left in her twenties. She looked at Paige, rapidly getting rid of her clothes. The teen was as smoothly shaven as Emily, her body toned and firm, kept trim by length after length of the pool. Ashley mentally shrugged, hell, she’d been snapped fucking Em, she might as well dive all the way in and get banged by Paige as well. She smiled, “Me too. Now come fuck me hard.”

Pulling on the second strap-on she’d brought down Paige moved behind Ashley. The Milf’s cunt was soaking with anticipation, Ashley could almost feel the liquid steaming in her moist hole. She gave her ass a wiggle and balancing on one hand, used the other to push apart her labia lips, “Come on in, Paige, the pussy’s lovely.”

The teen swimmer slowly pushed in the dong. Its thick rubber pushed at Ashley’s wall and spread them apart. Oiled by the cum it slid far into the Milf, brushing at the clit and squeezing the bud into the wall. Ashley shivered and squeak as the pleasure returned to her body in rolling waves, “Oh fill me up, fill my twat with your toy.”

Paige’s hands were on the Milf’s sides, holding her lightly as she began to thrust in and out. The teen was slow at first, like she was finding her way, but soon she got her rhythm and began to move fast and hard, each hard, violent thrust slamming deep into Ashley and making the Mom scream with pleasure, “Fuuucckkk, yessss, fuuucckkk meeee!”

“Fuck, you’re so fucking fuckable,” grunted Paige in return as she slammed in and out.

“Oh God, this is so cool to watch, it’s so hot,” moaned Em. She had moved her strap-on enough that she could get a couple of unimpeded fingers down her slot and she was working herself hard as she watched, “Give it her Paige, give it her all.”

“Yes,” squeaked Ashley, “I want your big dong, I want that fucking massive toy deep in my sex-hole.”

“Yes,” said Paige. She paused, before speaking again, to grab her breath, still slamming her dildo into the wanton Milf, “Fuck, take it, take my plastic prick, fucking take it like a slut.”

“Aaaarrrghhh,” the orgasm hit Ashley like a car crash. Her body seemed to warm like a fire was within and the tingle wasn’t just a touch, but like she’d stepped on a live wire, “Aaaarrrghhh,” she screamed again.

“Fuck, fuck, that’s it, fuck,” groaned Paige.

“Go on, harder, harder,” groaned Emily. She was bucking in excitement as she fingered her own clit, the cum dribbling out as her digits thrust in, “Give it her all.”

The toy was already going in as deep as it could without Paige following it. Ashley could feel the stinging slap of Paige against her as the teen thrust hard. So fast was the teen moving that the sounds of the teen’s thighs hitting her butt-cheeks sounded like a ricocheting ball-bearing being rattled in a tin. The plastic swept in and out, the friction being lessened by the cum of the cunt, but still rubbing hard and fast enough that Ashley could feel its hard warmth. Or at least that was one reason why her cunt felt like it was aflame. Another explosion of pleasure exploded in her, “Aaaaarrrghhh fuuuccckkk meeeee! AAAArrrrghhhh!”

Paige continued to move in and out, ramming the thick and long strap-on down Ashley’s pussy, grunting with exertion as she hammered it in hard and deep. All the time Em was giving quieter, but equally passionate moans, as she fingered herself. Ashley quivered in excitement, giving herself to the orgasms and feeling the ecstasy flow round her body, swamping her with bliss. She gasped and screamed again as another orgasm blew within her.

And then Paige was out. The teen was sweating and gasping as she took out the soaked toy and dropped to the floor. Ashley knew how she felt, though she still had enough strength to move to the couch and drop to beside Em. The sexy teen kissed her, her red lips wiping away the salty sweat that covered Ashley’s and her tongue, briefly and delicately, slipping into Ashley’s mouth and then out again, as if had never been there. Emily pulled her head back from the Mom and said, “That was so amazing. It made me so hot.”

“It was,” agreed Paige, her pants subsiding enough to allow her to speak – the benefits of swimming becoming apparent as her breathing rapidly returned back to its calm normalcy.

Emily slid her arm round Ashley so that she could fondle her furthest tit. Ashley giggled as her nipple was tweaked and pulled between the slender fingers of the teen. Emily looked down at Ashley’s pussy, it glistened under the light, drops of cum easily visible. The teen grinned, “Two cocks and my sexy Milf is still as wet and ready as the Cleopatra.”

Ashley giggled and touched her pussy, “What can I say except it was fun and I’m an insatiable slut…”

“You’ve had one strap-on after another,” said Emily, her hand moving over Ashley’s tit, “but you ever taken two pricks at once?”

Ashley blushed; that was one boundary she had not crossed and she had a feeling from the exchange of glances between Paige and Em she was now the innocent in the room. On the TV screen a brunette was currently being taken front and back by a couple of other busty cheerleaders and from her screams was enjoying it massively. Ashley could feel herself getting hornier and hornier at the sight. She shook her head slowly, “No…” she left her answer hanging in the air for a few moments, before rubbing her body closer to Em and in the sexiest tone possible saying, “What about you?”

Em looked at Paige and both laughed. It was Paige who answered, “Yes.” 

Emily took up the explanation, “You remember that blind girl Paige was telling you about earlier?”

“The one she anally fingered in public,” said Ashley, “I haven’t forgotten.”

“Well a few weeks after that I was in Paige’s room when she came round. She thought that Paige was the only one in the house and she was down to her panties and bra before we let her know I was sitting there as well. After a little bit of encouragement she finished stripping and then we made her play guess who was fucking her. As there were only two of us and she was way experienced with Paige she was guessing good. So we decided to surprise her by Paige fucking her ass and then I went into her pussy. She still guessed who was in which hole, though we really had to go at it for a while just to make sure she really knew,” Emily smiled at the memory.

“And then was the time we shared Samara,” added Paige. She looked at Emily to explain further.

Something the sexy swimmer seemed delighted to do, “You know that swim relay the team did a few months back? Well Samara invited the team round to practice in her outside pool whilst her parents were away. And I could see that as we were swimming that little tramp was eyeing up Paige in her cozzie. So after the practice when Samara asked me to stay behind for some ‘cookies and a cola’, I suggested that she invite Paige as well. It wasn’t long before we were in Samara’s room whilst I plugged her butt and she ate Paige’s slit, and then Paige and I swapped places. And even after that Samara was still as hot as a tropical rain forest, so it was two straps-on and two holes, front and back.”

“I was more exhausted by that the training,” grinned Paige, leaning up on her elbows.

Emily’s hand slid down from Ashley’s tits to brush over the Milf’s waist and down to the top of her thighs, “Do you wanna try a DP? It’ll be fun.”

On the screen the brunette was screaming so loudly that it was a wonder the camera lens hadn’t shattered. Or perhaps it had and that was why they had changed views from the two dildos moving into her ass and pussy to the cheerleader’s face, the mouth and eyes wide open and contorted in ecstatic joy. Ashley felt her stomach turn with nervousness at the thought of doing something so extreme, but the butterflies in there were swamped by the feeling of excited warmth that bathed her pussy. It was only a few weeks ago she’d had her first lesbian sex, something she had been dreaming about since she was a teenager and it had been fantastic. Now she was being given the chance to go further, to have lesbian sex with two girls at once… if it wasn’t something she had been thinking about for years it was still too good too miss.

“Yes,” said Ashley, “Let’s do it.”

The two teens grinned, before Emily said, “Ashley, spread your cheeks and lower yourself backwards onto Paige. Don’t worry about slipping off, Paige will keep you on.”

“Sure thing, honey,” Ashley said to her girlfriend as she stood up. She walked over to Paige who was lying straight on her back with her legs slightly agape. She was holding the strap-on up at a right angle; it was still wet with Ashley’s pussy. The Milf turned away from the teen and lowered herself onto her haunches, pulling apart her cheeks as she did so. She paused as she felt the rubber toy prod into her buttocks and began to slightly move so that her hole was directly above it, helped by Paige. She paused again as the toy touched her puckered back-hole, if only because she wanted to make sure she was leaning back comfortably and wouldn’t slip. Slowly she lowered herself down, “Mmmnnn, that’s nice. I love rubber dick up my ass.”

She wasn’t lying, many was the time that Ashley had lain alone in her double-bed and jacked of her butt with one of her toys, but it was her recent relationship with Em which had really given her an overkill of experience with dildos in the back door. Most of the sex so far had been quickies, but much of that had been anal quickies and to keep her ass ready for action most nights on the way home Ashley inserted a butt-plug and tonight had been no exception. She’d taken it out just before exiting the car, but even after the pussy fuckings she had received earlier her butt was still easy enough for ready access and the large prong slid up easily. The Milf pushed back her head and moaned, “Fuuuccckkk.”

“Work it for a few moments and then I’ll join in,” said Emily.

Immediately Paige began to thrust up. Ashley gasped as the toy went further up her ass and then she pushed back down so that she could take the whole length. Paige was sitting partially up to grab Ashley’s waist, the Milf at a forty-five degree angle. It put a strain on her back and thighs, but the feeling of the dildo pounding deep in her ass was more than enough recompense for any discomfort. It slammed up hard, going so deep that the brunette Milf could feel her clit quivering on the other side of the ass wall, stimulated as the toy rammed against the slab of skin that separated front and back holes. Ashley pushed her head back further, so that her thick hair was in Paige’s face and then let out a caterwauling scream of pleasure, “Fuuuucckkk…. aaaarggggghhh. This is... Fuuuuckkk…”

“Ready for another?” grinned Emily. She moved in front of them, holding and stroking her strap-on like it was a real prick.

“Yeah, come on in,” said Paige and paused in her thrusts.

Ashley spread her legs apart as far as she was able, but still it felt like the dildo would never fit in. She wasn’t sure whether it was psychological, her body lying to her that she couldn’t fit two cocks or whether her pussy had become a lot tighter with a dildo in her ass, but Ashley really felt like she was being crammed. She slowly worked her midriff up and down, trying to ease in Em’s strap-on without loosing Paige’s, “Come on, slowly, come on, take me.”

Em was smiling and moving slowly and patiently, “That’s it Ashley, don’t go to fast, let your body get used to it. There that’s it, let me go down a bit more.”

With a dildo in her ass and another burrowing itself into her pussy Ashley felt like she was being ripped in half; it wasn’t just sore, it was uncomfortable – like being made to sleep in a trunk. She felt squashed - her holes too small to fit the big dongs and her body not flexible enough to manage them. She tried to move into a better pose, but nothing worked. Emily moved deeper down and then up, before coming down again. Slowly the toy worked its way in, attempting to meet Paige’s halfway and crowding Ashley like she was a tube train at rush hour.

“That’s it,” said Emily, “That’s it you’re getting looser” 

To Ashley it didn’t feel like that, even if Emily was moving faster and Paige had resumed her hard thrusting, to Ashley it still felt sore and cramped and not at all as enjoyable as the brunette cheerleader would have viewers believe.

And then the orgasms hit and whilst Ashley was still squeezed and out of position it didn’t matter. They hit her so hard her body buckled and twisted, so hard her brain went into overdrive and electrified her body, so hard that all she could do was let herself cum again and again. It wasn’t just one blast of bliss followed by another, it was continuous, a rolling wave of sexual ecstasy. The pleasure was more than she’d ever had before, she’d thought the previous orgasms had been heaven, but as the dildos thudded into her she knew she’d been an orgasmic tourist before, now she was a full-on believer. She opened her mouth and screamed, “Aaaaaarrrghhh, yessssss, arrrrrgggghhh!”

“Like it?” giggled Emily as she continued to pump her lover, thrusting deep down into the cunt. Ashley couldn’t reply, though she hoped her shrieks were response enough. The two teens pounded at her holes, ramming them in so deep that when they entered in unison Ashley could almost feel them banging at each other through her wall. It was sore, but she didn’t care. Emily’s naked body rammed down onto hers, the teen’s brown eyes dazzling with delight as she looked down at her lover’s twisted face.

“Aaaarrrrghhh, uuuurrrhhhhh, oooooohhhh, fuuuucccckkk, yesssssss!” Ashley felt her insides twisting and popping and wobbling like her guts were made of Jell-o.

“That’s it, you love out dildos in your holes, don’t you?” said Emily. She thrust harder, her sweaty body ramming down, making rivulets of perspiration bounce and fall off. 

“Aaaarrrrggghh,” the orgasms blasted Ashley and she could feel her pussy explode with pleasure. 

“Uuur, uuur,” Paige was as wordless as the Milf, just grunting as she hammered her dildo up. The teen’s thrusts were hard and strong, pushing the strap-on in as far as it would go. Her hands were gripping hard at the brunette, her nails biting into Ashley’s flesh – not that either minded, as long as the toy continued to pound the back hole open. 

It was the most intense and pleasurable sex Ashley had ever had; and she’d had some damned good fuckings over the years. Her entire body was wracked by orgasms, mind-blowing and gut-churning. She couldn’t believe it had taken her so long to be double-penetrated and she was so thankful for Emily for introducing her to them; and to Paige for joining in. The Milf let herself go, bucking and screaming and shaking, savouring the fierce concentration of orgasms.

And then it was over. Emily was pulling out of her damp hole and collapsing, sweating and panting on the floor and Paige was pushing Ashley up and off her own toy. The Milf moved slowly, she was aching, but blissfully happy. Her muscles were weak from the orgasms and trembling from the pleasure. She fell down between the two teens, “That was something.”

“Hanna’s at her Dad’s on Saturday, isn’t she?” asked Em.

“Mmmnn yes,” giggled Ashley, “Why?”

“Just wondering,” the teen smiled back.


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Ashley Marin looked up at Emily Fields and said, “Hanna seems to be out with Paige a lot?” There was an inflection at the end making it a question. Ashley continued to look up at Emily to see if she had realised, and if she had, whether she was going to reply. 

The two of them were naked in Ashley’s bed, Ashley resting her head on the teen’s naked midriff. That wasn’t surprising nor was the fact that Ashley’s butt was still aching from the ramming Emily had given it with a strap-on. The Milf had always enjoyed sex, but until she had started her fuck-fests with Emily she hadn’t realised she was quiet so much a nymphomaniac. She found herself waiting desperately for Hanna to leave the house so that she could drag her long-term house-guest upstairs for a session of rampant and hard sex. Not that the teen resisted, as far as Emily was concerned the older woman was both beautiful and a complete slut, a winning combination and she needed no persuasion to get naked and sweaty. 

“Mmnn,” Emily either seemed to have missed the question or wasn’t replying as she just nodded and ran a hand through the older woman’s long hair. 

Ashley smiled, she didn’t mind being stroked by her lover, it was comforting, a relaxing come down after the brutal, vigorous, passionate thrusting of the teen and Ashley could have lain like that for longer, enjoying the tender touch of Emily’s fingers. However, she also wanted an answer to her unspoken question, so she lifted her head and asked outright, “Is Hanna seeing Paige?”

Partly the question was out of nosiness, Hanna had no secrets from her friends, but like most teenage girls told her Mom the bare minimum; certainly about her sex life. But wondering whether Hanna had, like her Mom, lesbian tendencies and whether she was fulfilling those tendencies with Paige was only part of the reason. Another reason was self-interest, Ashley did love her daughter, but the more she was out of the house the more alone time Ashley got with Emily and the Milf could never get enough of that. There was a final reason, though Ashley tried not to admit it to herself and that was jealousy. Emily had often invited Paige over to join her in banging Ashley, the two teens filling two holes at once or snapping pictures on their phones of the Milf in positions which were both humiliating and exciting. But since the time three weeks ago that Hanna had announced she was going over to Paige’s to study the swimmer hadn’t made one trip over to join Em in double-fucking the Milf. 

“By seeing do you mean fucking?” asked Emily with a smile. It seemed that the final reason wasn’t as secret as Ashley had thought as before Ashley had a chance to reply Emily grinned and said, “Are you missing Paige coming round?”

“Yes,” said Ashley, her response deliberately ambivalent on which of the two questions she was responding to.

Momentarily Emily didn’t speak, just smiling as she continued to run her fingers through Ashley’s hair. The Milf looked up waiting. 

“They’re fucking,” Emily said with a grin. “Hanna told me she was into to girls before she and Caleb had even broken up and Paige told me she was interested in making a move on Hanna before she even told Hanna. I was a bit of a matchmaker and set them up. I brought Hanna to that lesbian bar in Rosewood to help her get over her split and see what was available and I told Paige we were going to be there. Then I just sat back and let nature take its course. It didn’t take long for Paige to have Hanna on the dance floor, you know how she loves dancing and even less time for her to have her tongue down her throat.

“It didn’t take long for Paige and Hanna to head out to the car and for Paige to introduce her pussy to Hanna’s mouth. You should be proud, Paige told me later that Hanna was the best virgin pussy eater she’s had, it seems Hanna really went for it and cleaned Paige’s hole like she was born to eat cunt. And Hanna told me that as soon as she tasted Paige’s juice she knew why I was a lesbian; she said it drove her wild, it was like an aphrodisiac and all she wanted to do was tongue harder and harder until Paige came. 

“Which she did; repeatedly.

Emily stopped talking, “You alright with it? Hanna being a lesbian.” 

“Yes,” said Ashley and she was. She wasn’t surprised or shocked or horrified. Hanna was eighteen – just - and that was a time of sexual adventurousness. She was a little jealous of her with Paige recalling the swimmers sexual athleticism, but she still had Emily. She knew that sometimes when Em couldn’t fuck Ashley the teenager went going elsewhere and that whilst Hanna and Paige had been getting hot and heavy at lesbian club Ashley didn’t that Emily had been as sitting as chastely as she implied. Still, she left plenty of energy for banging the Milf and if eighteen was time for Hanna to explore her options with girls it was also a time Emily could put to use to play the field.

“Cool, cos from everything they’re telling me, Han’s having a great time with Paige and I don’t think she’s going back to boys any time soon,” Emily grinned.

“ Have you told her…” Ashley paused and reworded, “Does she know about you and me?”  
Emily grinned, “Don’t worry, she knows. I tell her and the others everything, remember?”

“Everything?” Ashley blushed. She wondered if that was literally true or not. Did Hanna know not just that she was having a relationship with her friend, but all the things they did; hat Emily used her ass like it was free or that Hanna’s girlfriend used to join her and Emily for a threeway fuckfest, the teens double-penetrating butt and cunt. She wondered about asking, but decided there were some things she’d rather not know.

Instead Ashley flicked her hair away from her face and looked at her lover, licking her lips seductively, “Well if Hanna’s with Paige she’ll be back late.” The Milf rolled onto her front and slid her hands onto her cheeks, “I’m sure you can think of something to do in the meantime.”

“I can,” grinned Emily as she moved over to the Milf, “though now you know about Paige and Hanna we ought to do a double-date.”

“Oh, yes,” murmured Ashley in reply as she pulled apart her buttocks for her girlfriend’s toy.

*

Ashley Marin was in front of her wardrobe, looking through the dresses. It was only yesterday she’d found out her daughter was being banged by Paige and as Hanna had been late in last night and rushed for breakfast so she hadn’t yet had a time to sit down and have a Mom-daughter talk about what it meant; if anything. It also looked like she wasn’t going to have time because just minutes ago Hanna had rung her and said Paige was coming over; she hadn’t said but from the tone in her voice she knew her Mom knew that Paige was no longer just a friend. Seconds after Hanna had rang off, Em had been on the phone, instructing her lover to change into something a bit more revealing, one of your slinky dresses that showed her figure. “I want to show you off,” the teen explained,

Ashley still felt nervous about being out in front of her daughter, but less so now she knew that Hanna was a lesbian. She carried on looking in her wardrobe, something sexy, something revealing that was what Emily had asked for; that this was something slutty was unsaid, but expected. Ashley knew just the thing, a dress so short that she had never dare wear it in front of Hanna for fear her daughter would get the wrong impression; or the right one. She slid into the little red number, so tight against her body that panties would spoil the line.

She was just in time. Even as she came downstairs Emily was coming in the door,  
with Paige following, her hand lightly resting on the Hanna’s butt. Paige gave an appreciative grin as Emily smiled, “That’s the dress I meant, you look good.” She came over and kissed Ashley, her mouth briefly opening so that the Milf could feel the moist warmth of her breath and the flick of her tongue. The kiss wasn’t long, just a few seconds, but it was the first time Ashley had been kissed by Emily in front of her daughter and she found it exciting. Emily pulled back from her and slid a hand down the Milf’s back to rest on her the top of her butt.

Paige grinned at the Milf, “Hi Ashley, you’re looking hot.” Ashley nodded and mumbled her thanks as Paige gave her daughter a light swat on her rear and said, “Why don’t you go upstairs and change, get into a nice short dress, something with easy access?”

“Sure Paige,” said Hanna. 

She scooted upstairs, Paige watching her go, “She’s got the sweetest ass,” she said.

“It’s a family thing,” grinned Emily and gripped Ashley’s butt. 

The Milf gave a squeak and a giggle. “Emily…” she said in fake admonishment.

“Why don’t you go and open a bottle of wine,” Emily gave her lover’s ass another squeeze, “We’ll put on a DVD.”

“What kind of DVD?” asked Ashley, though she suspected she had a good idea. Normally when Paige came over they watched lesbian porn, in fact Ashley couldn’t remember them ever watching anything else – her girlfriend’s friend didn’t come over to watch the latest Twilight movie.

“You’ll see,” the two teens grinned, adding to Ashley’s suspicions. She went red; she always got aroused when watching lesbian porn, hot and horny and ready to go, which was probably why they were shown, but this time she’d be watching it with her daughter. Ashley resolved to keep herself calm and to make it seem that watching porn did nothing to her, certainly not turning her into a complete lesbian slut; not in front of Hanna anyway.

The TV was on, but the DVD wasn’t yet playing when she brought the first two glasses through. She put one next to Paige, who was sitting on one of the couches, the other was for Em who was sitting on her knees in front of the TV sliding a DVD in. Ashley put her glass down on the table on the other couch. She went to the kitchen and poured the final two glasses, for her and Hanna. Emily was sitting on the couch, as the DVD started to play – the images on screen confirmed it was lesbian porn as naked women started to kiss and lick at each other. Ashley set Hanna’s glass down beside Paige and took her own and sat beside Em. The teen slid an arm round the older woman, “We thought you’d enjoy this one – it’s called ‘My Lesbian Gang’.” 

Before Ashley answered, Hanna entered the room gaining appreciative stares from both Paige and Emily. She was wearing one of the smallest dresses Ashley had ever seen, so short that it barely covered her ass. Ashley hadn’t even known that Hanna had something that tiny. The teen must have noticed her Mom’s expression as she shrugged and said, “It’s my clubbing dress; I change into it when I leave the house.” She sat down next to Paige, the swimmer sliding an hand on the blonde’s thigh as she sat down and passing her a drink. Hanna looked at the screen, “What are we watching?…oh” She blushed.

Like most of the porn Emily and Paige shared with Ashley the acting was poor and the plot non-existent; but all was made up for by the enthusiasm of the performers. The porn stars started off talking and examining the toys one of them had brought, but it didn’t take long for the group of them to be stripping off and putting the dildos to use. Despite her best intentions Ashley found herself getting hot, her pussy itching with desire – normally at this stage she’d be getting naked ready for action, but she could hardly do that with Hanna sitting near by. Instead Ashley snuggled herself closer into Emily and tried to squeeze her legs together in the hope the pressure would remove the tingling of her cunt.

It didn’t work, not least because by snuggling close to Emily the teen reacted by putting her mouth on Ashley’s, opening it and sliding her tongue in. Ashley’s brain told her to stop making out with Emily whilst Hanna was watching, unfortunately her body had other intentions and she returned the kiss, pushing her mouth hard back and fondling her lover’s tongue with her own. The swimmer's hand moved up and down Ashley’s side, massaging her waist and pulling the dress up so that it uncovered Ashley’s thighs and only the fact her legs were closed stopped her exposing her pussy. Ashley didn’t mind, or rather she was so horny and turned on her mind was no longer in control. The moans from the TV acted as a soundtrack to her own passion, as Emily’s hand reached up and began to grope the Milf’s titties through the material.

“Oh, yes, oh, yes,” the sound came from Hanna reminding Ashley she wasn’t alone. She tried to see what was causing her daughter to moan so loudly, the teen’s groans seemed even more ecstatic than those from the porn stars. However, Emily’s face was in the way and without stopping the make-out, which Ashley wasn’t sure she could, there was no way to look at Hanna. The blonde teen groaned again, “Oh yes, oh, oh, oh.”

Emily mouth moved from Ashley’s. The Milf had barely time to notice that Paige was intertwined with Hanna writhing like a nest of snakes, before Emily’s mouth was on the side of her throat, easing up Ashley’s head so that she was looking at the ceiling as Em’s mouth sucked and slurped at her throat. The Milf gave a small cry of pleasure as Emily’s hand moved between her thighs. She gave a slightly louder moan as the teen’s middle finger reached out and began to tease at her slit. “Oooohhh, Emily,” moaned Ashley, closing her eyes tight as if that would keep in the excitement. The teen wasn’t penetrating her, the digit just rubbing lightly over the hole, tracing patterns round the flaps. It was enough and Ashley bit her lip, before moaning loudly.

Hanna’s moans and groans were still continuing, “Oh yes, oh yes, Paige, oh yes.” Ashley should have been horrified that the teen’s grunts and gasps were turning her on, but she wasn’t. It was exciting and titillating, hearing her daughters ecstasy as her own lover teased her snatch; the sounds and thoughts of what was causing them making Ashley even hotter and wetter. “Oh God, Paige, oh God, that’s so good, oh Paige, oh,” Hanna groans were louder and Ashley moved her own body in time with them, wriggling against Emily and thrusting her body forward, pressing against the teen and willing her to slide her digit in.

“Yes, Emily, you know what I want, don’t tease me,” she murmured. Emily’s teeth nibbled gently on the Milf’s neck and she sucked at the flesh, like she was a vampire. But her finger still frustratingly remained outside the pussy, teasing and touching but never entering. Still Ashley rocked and groaned, her body afire with excitement and her cunt slick with lust. “Emily, yes, Emily, yes, yes, yes.”

There was no penetration, Emily pulled back her mouth and hand, moving into a sitting position as she reached for her glass of wine. Ashley relaxed back into the seat, blushing slightly. She looked over at Paige and Hanna, they too had stopped their make-out session with Paige reaching for her glass. It must have been intense, as one of Hanna’s tits had popped out from the dress, the teen blushed red and pushed it back in as she noticed her Mom looking. Not that Ashley could have chided her too much, it was lucky that Hanna wasn’t at an angle where she could see how far her Mom’s dress had gone up and how much of the pussy it exposed. Ashley pulled down her dress and reached for the wine glass; she was red, but excited and horny.

“So Han, what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve done?” asked Paige.

Hanna blushed, “You know…” She cast her eyes between Paige and Emily, before trailing into silence and taking a gulp of her wine.

“I know,” grinned Paige, “Okay if you’re shy what about you Em?”

“I’m not shy,” grinned Emily and hugged Ashley closer, “but it’s got to be one of my threesomes. Not sure which one, let me think, what about you?”

“Okay, there was this time I was at the lesbian bar in Rosewood, Hanna you know the one,” Hanna did as she went bright red, “Anyway I picked up this really hot girl and we started making out on the dance floor. After a bit of tongue action this girl makes it clear that she wants to do her tongue action somewhere else, somewhere lower.” Hanna went even redder, but Paige continued, “So we went outside and I was thinking that we’d go somewhere private before she hoists up my skirt and pulls down my panties. But not a bit of it, this girl she’s such a slut she just walks me over to the memorial park, sits me on a bench and thrusts her head down between my legs… at least Hanna you waited until we got in the back seat of the car.” Hanna glowed so brightly red that it looked like she was auditioning for being a stop light. 

Paige gave her girlfriend’s thigh a squeeze and took another sip of wine before carrying on, “The park’s not exactly secluded as well and it gets less so as I’m not being too quiet with my clit getting tongued to perfection. Anyway soon there’s this crowd from the club all watching me have my pussy eaten, which is kinky enough as I've never done it with a crowd. But what makes it more so is that once she’s finished with me and I’m pulling up my panties she’s moved onto this other girl, getting her on the bench and licking her out. She must have eaten about eight or nine lesbians that night.”

“I remember Shana,” grinned Emily, “You forgot to mention that even after she serviced half of the pussy in Rosewood you still went back to her place and banged her.”

“We had a brief fling,” smiled Paige, “What can I say? She’d got a lot of experience.”

“So what about you Ashley, what’s your kinkiest lesbian experience?” asked Emily.

The Milf thought about it, going slightly red, the only lesbian experiences she had had were since she’d been with Emily, the kinkiest with her and Paige. “I don’t know,” she said.

“What about that time you came to pick me and Paige up from swimming?” grinned Emily. 

Ashley blushed redder, it was certainly one of the kinkiest things she’d done, though she wasn’t sure she wanted to tell Hanna the story, “I’m not sure,” she said.

“Why don’t you tell it Em?” said Paige, she squeezed her girlfriend tighter, “I’m sure Han would love the story, it might give her some ideas for what she should say as her own kinkiest lesbian fuck.”

“Okay. It was about six weeks ago, when you were out with Caleb. Paige and me had been practising at the pool, after school, with Coach Fulton and in walks Ashley to the spectators’ section. We finish our laps and as we’re getting out Ashley is sweet talking the Coach, telling her if she goes home early Ashley can lock up as she’ll be driving me home anyway. I’m not sure how she does it, but Coach agrees or at least she must have done because the next thing is Paige and I are in the showers and Ashley walks into the changing rooms. She undoes her coat and she’s totally naked underneath and asking do we want our backs soaped. Of course me and Paige jump at that and Ashley joins us in the shower…

“Shall we say that in cleaning us she wore the soap down and we had the cleanest cunts in the State. That’s all kinky enough, but once we were out of the shower Ashley gets out of her bag a couple of strap-ons. Well, Han, you know me and Paige don’t say no to DP” (Hanna blushed again and muttered something), “so we’re on the benches, me on top, your Mom in the middle and Paige on the bottom, filling both her holes. Then we swap and Paige’s rides your Mom, whilst I’m underneath thrusting up. It was one of the best threesomes I’ve had with Ashley, and from her screams she sounded like she was having the time of her life.”

There was no point denying it, so Ashley looked at goggled eyed daughter, who was looking like she’d just seen Jesus jump out of the ground with a cigar in his hand and sporting a tattoo. The Milf gave a shrug “I guess you’d say that was kinky.” She didn’t want to dwell on it though so she said, “What about you then Emily?”

Emily paused for a moment, thinking; Ashley knew that Emily had plenty to choose from. The teen eventually decided, “It happened a few nights ago…” and she grinned. Ashley was sure she knew what experience her lover meant and she squirmed uncomfortably, a few moments ago Hanna had found out her Mom enjoyed double-penetration and this was even harder. But there was little she could do apart from listen as Emily continued…

“… when Hanna was out with Paige. The two of you know that as soon as Ashley gets me alone its clothes away time and Tuesday was no exception. We went to Ashley’s room, got naked and Ashley wiggled her cute little butt for me to fuck. I wasn’t going to say no and equipped myself with a strap-on, one of the big twelve inchers. It took a lot to get it in, but once it did there was no stopping us and we really went at it, I pounded her asshole and making her cum like she was a rocket. So far, so normal, but when I took it out her ass was gaping and it gave me an idea. 

“I got some lube and worked it over my fingers and hand, and then started to see how I far I could get into Ashley’s ass. I started with a couple of fingers and they went in easily, then I added a third and pushed, still she was taking it and she’s enjoying it. So I pulled back, really dumped on the lube and tried the whole hand. In up to the wrist; it was tight, like I was being gripped by someone and I could hardly move it, but Ashley took it all. She screamed like a banshee as she came, I thought she was going to orgasm so much she’d break the bed… That’s the kinkiest for me…”

“You’ve been anally fisted?” Hanna’s mouth was more agape than Ashley’s butt had ever been.

Ashley managed a smile as she went red, she had never thought she’d be sitting with her daughter talking about having a fist up her ass. She nodded, unable to deny it “Yes…”

Paige interrupted, squeezing Hanna and saying, “Cool, we’ll have to try that won’t we Han?” Hanna blushed, but nodded, not wanting to disagree with her girlfriend and perhaps, secretly excited by the thought; she was her mother’s daughter. Paige took another sip of wine, “So, now you’ve heard everyone else you’re going to have to spill and say what was your kinkiest experience, licking my cunt that first time? Or the nude photo-shoot we did in the back yard? Or was it when I broke your anal cherry?”

“I think it was when you and Em DPd me the first time,” blushed Hanna.

It didn’t come as a surprise to Ashley that her daughter had been fucked by Emily. The Milf knew that Paige and Emily often shared girlfriends, they’d done her together plenty of times and told her of all the other girlfriends they’d share, Samara, Jenna, some girl they’d once picked up after a swimming competition up state. It would have been a bigger shock if they hadn’t shared Hanna. She gave a smile to show it wasn’t a big deal, “So what’s the story?” she said hoping she sounded casual and relaxed.

The blonde gave a tiny shrug and wiggled uncomfortably, “It was y’know… DP, like you had.” She had perhaps hoped that would be enough and that she wouldn’t need to delve into details, but everyone continued to look at her expectantly, even though Paige and Em already knew the details. Hanna paused as long as she could and then continued, “I knew Em was coming over to study, real proper study, not ‘study’, “she wiggled her fingers round the word. “But I thought that after she and Paige had done their History assignment Em would leave and I’d have some time with Paige.

“Except Emily didn’t leave and the three of us ended up sitting in Paige’s room daring each other, first it was me to kiss Paige full on in front of Em, then it was to kiss Em. Soon it was to remove bits of clothing, sweaters, pants. It wasn’t long before it was panties and bras and I was licking Paige’s pussy while Em looked on, and I was really getting into it, it was a real turn on. So I didn’t say know when Paige suggested I ate Em’s cunt, whilst she looked on. 

“I got down between her legs and started slurping out, wanting to do and good job and make Paige proud of me as a girlfriend. Next thing I knew is that Paige had got a strap-on and was fucking my pussy from behind. It drove me wild, getting my own hole filled whilst pleasuring Emily and I my tongue went into overdrive. It didn’t take long for me to make Emily cum. Paige made us shift positions then, she sat on the bed and I rode her reverse cowgirl with the dildo up my ass so Em could watch as she recovered.

“It didn’t take her long to regain her strength, especially as she’d just been lying back as I munched her muffin. And when she did Paige asked me if I’d let her join in. I said yes, but I was cumming so hard I’d have said anything, though I’m glad I did. Em got a strap-on on and went for my pussy which was free, sandwiching me between her and Paige. Just from the anal I was in orgasm heaven, but with the second dick in me I went atmospheric, I’ve never cum so hard. I’m not sure how long it lasted, not long, five minutes? a little more? But in that time I must have had about a hundred orgasms… it was… just… well that’s my kinkiest thing.”

“So far,” grinned Paige.

“Looks like your story has made your Mom wet,” Emily said as she slid her hand between the Milf’s thighs, the tips of her finger touching the twat. Ashley tittered and blushed. 

It wasn’t just the story that had made her wet, it was the whole evening. It was being touched in front of her daughter and seeing Hanna with a tit popped out, it was telling a story about what a wanton slut she was and listening Hanna tell her about how she too had taken two strap-ons. It was knowing that there was plenty more to come and that Paige and Emily would be fucking her and Hanna later. She giggled and opened her legs wider, allowing Emily more space to slide her hand deeper and rub at her damp slit with her fingers. “It made me horny,” the Milf said.

“It seems you’re not the only one,” replied Paige as opposite her the teenager slid her hands down under Hanna’s dress. Ashley could see Paige’s elbow moving slowly back and forth and her daughter’s face suddenly twisting in pleasure. Paige moved quicker, her other hand pushing up Hanna’s dress over her stomach as the blonde’s legs opened wider so there was no doubt where Paige’s finger was going.

“Oh, yes,” Ashley groaned, getting hotter and hotter as Emily digits slid round the outside of her hole and she watched her daughter getting fingered, “Oh yes.”

Two of Emily’s fingers entered her and Ashley gasped, as from experience the teen found the spot and began to vigorously press it. The swimmer hit harder and harder, making Ashley gasp and shake, her pleasure heightened by the sight of Hanna’s slit getting jilled. As she watched Paige was pulling down her daughter’s dress, uncovering her large and firm teen titties. They bounced up and down as Hanna shook with orgasm, “Uuurrhhh, aaarrggghh, Paige, oooooohhh, yesssss!” Paige moved quicker slamming her finger down, her expression one of concentration as if nothing mattered but ramming her digit down the blonde’s hole. 

“Oh, yes, oh, oh, fuck yes,” Ashley cried out in pleasure. Emily moved faster and harder, thrusting her fingers at the clit and making the Milf wet with excitement. The teen’s other hand moved to the dress and she dragged at it roughly, tearing it down over Ashley and down to her belly, leaving her as topless as her daughter. Emily’s mouth closed in on one of the tits and she began to eat and lick at it, slurping loudly as she sucked the nub into her mouth, making the nipple hard and erect. Ashley groaned, overcome with bliss as Em worked two of her erogenous zones at once. “Oh Paige, you know what I want, finger my cunt raw, finger fuck it so good…”

On the seat opposite Hanna was squealing in pleasure as well, gasping and shaking as Paige’s fingers rammed into her. Ashley could see the glistening of juice on Paige’s fingers and into Hanna’s hole, hear the slurping, sucking sound as the teen swimmer slammed her digits into the blonde. She could almost taste her daughter’s excitement as Hanna shrieked loudly, “Oh fuck yes, ooohhh, fuuuckkk, yessss!” 

It drove Ashley over the edge as well and her back bent as the orgasms smashed into her like stormy waves against a pier. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and screamed in ecstasy, “Aaaarrrghhh, aaarrgghhh.”

“Looks like you enjoyed that,” said Emily. She licked her finger and smiled, “Why don’t you finish getting out of your dress.”

Standing up Ashley got out of her dress. Hanna did the same, shimmying out of the sparkling silver material and dropping it to her ankles. Ashley could see why Paige was attracted to her daughter, with her full breasts and firm stomach and the wet, shaven pussy, so attractive and enticing. Paige and Em were sitting their admiring their girlfriends as well, mother and daughter standing and letting their lovers drink in their nakedness. It was Paige who spoke first, “You’ve had your fun, it’s mine and Em’s turn to get our pussies licked.” She stood up and started to undo her jeans.

“You want to swap,” grinned Em, “I know Ashley has missed guzzling your pussy and I’m sure it’d be a big turn on for her knowing as she was eating her daughter’s girlfriend Hanna was licking me out.”

Ashley blushed a little, though she didn’t think Em was wrong. Hanna cast a quick look at her Mom and went a little red herself, but like her Mom didn’t say anything. Paige nodded, “Yeah, I’ve not had Ashley’s tongue down my cunt for a few weeks. I’ve got to admit it’ll be good to get a reminder of what a cunt licker your Mom is Han.” She continued stripping and Em stood up and joined her, the two swimmers peeling off their jeans and tops and socks, unhooking their bras and finally bringing down their panties, revealing their aerodynamic shaven slots, Emily’s decorated by a jumping dolphin. They moved back to their seats and opened their legs wide.

“Over you come, Han,” said Emily. Ashley briefly watched as her daughter scurried over to her friend and dropped to her knee before she dropped down between Paige’s thighs.

The swimmer’s cunt was so wet it almost looked like she’d already been licked. The sight and smell was enticing, exciting Ashley even before she went in. And that was without the sounds starting to come from her lover and daughter, loud slurps and sharp groans. The Milf tossed back her long hair and dropped her head down. She thrust her tongue into the hole and began to hammer and lick away, thrusting as far and fast as she could. Paige squealed in pleasure and grabbed the back of Ashley’s head, driving the Mom’s face deeper down into her cunt, “Fuck, eat me, I want your tongue in me, lick it, lick it harder.”

On the other seat Emily was crying out in enjoyment as well, “Aaarrrghh, urrrghhh Han, that’s the spot. Use your tongue faster, eat my cunt, eat it all.”

The sounds of her girlfriend’s pleasure were an aphrodisiac to Ashley, spurring her on and making her lick Paige harder and quicker, hoping that she could make the other swimmer cry out in pleasure as much as her own girlfriend. Paige squeaked as the Milf’s tongue ran over her clit, “That’s right, that’s the spot, lick it, lick my clit.” Ashley’s tongue returned and she slammed at the bud, ramming it with her tongue, sucking it into her mouth, stimulating and pleasuring the small bit of hard flesh until Paige was soaking with cum and squealing in pleasure, “Fuuucckkk, aaaarrghhh, fuck, harder Ashley, harder.”

The Milf continued, her tongue doing its job with skilful enthusiasm. The screams from Emily were louder as well, loud shrieks and gasps of orgasmic ecstasy. It was almost like Ashley and Hanna were driving each other on, encouraging each other to drive the other’s lover to higher peaks of pleasure. Emily and Paige cried out louder, their screams reaching an ear bursting crescendo. Ashley couldn’t resist moving a finger down to her own pussy and inserting it, moving the digit swiftly back and forth in time with her swift licks.

“Oh yesssss!” Paige screamed, “Yesssss, you’re making me cum.” 

The teen bucked and twisted in orgasm as across the room her friend also shrieked in pleasure, “Aaaarrrghhh, Hanna, aaarrrrghhh, fuuuucckkk, yesssss!” 

Ashley continued to pound pussy, slamming her tongue down and slurping back the juice. More and more of the sweet cum was filling Paige’s hole, more than Ashley could lick down – the Milf still tried. Paige shrieked harder and shook, letting go off Ashley’s head and rocketing back into her seat. Ashley pulled her head back and looked up - Paige was panting, recovering from her orgasms. She grinned at Ashley, “You’ve not lost it.”

“No,” agreed Ashley. She continued kneeling, but rested her chin on Paige’s thigh as she looked across to where her daughter was finishing her girlfriend. Emily was rocking in pleasure, one hand fondling her titties, the other down between her legs stroking the mop of blonde hair that was all that visible of Hanna’s head as she slurped. 

The sounds of Emily’s excitement combined with the noise of Hanna’s heavy lapping, a slurping, gargling, gasp as her tongue rushed through her friends juice and into her wet walls. Ashley reached down and rubbed at her own cunt, embarrassingly aroused by the sight and sounds; her pussy got wetter and warmer as she watched Em’s face contort and the teen’s body tense and stretch. She was silent for a moment, almost as if the ecstasy was making her temporarily speechless, then she shrieked like a coming train, “Aaaaaarrrghhh, yesssssss, aaaaaarggghhh.”

Hanna’s head bobbed up and Ashley could see the juice on her daughter’s lips before the blonde’s lithe tongue flicked out again and wiped it away. For a few minutes they all remained, the two swimmers sitting back and recovering from their orgasms, the Mom and daughter, kneeling between their legs, heads resting on the teen’s thighs letting their tired tongues regain their strength. Then Paige stood up and walked over to her girlfriend; she reached down her hand for Han to take and helped the blonde up, “I’m getting horny again, let’s go upstairs.”

Ashley looked expectantly at Emily, the fingering and tonguing had made the Milf horny without leaving her satisfied; and upstairs there were toys and beds, and the perfect way to end the evening was to combine them. Em gave her lover a quick glance and smiled, seemingly to read her mind as she turned back to Paige and said, “We’ll join you.” She moved over to Ashley and slid her hand round her waist. The two of them following a naked Paige and Hanna up the stairs. As they walked Ashley was looking at their bare butts, wondering how long it would take before Paige was filling her daughters – the thought didn’t phase her at all, in fact it turned her on.

On the landing Paige turned Hanna and headed into the teen’s room. Ashley expected her and Em to turn the other way, but Emily put a little pressure on her lover’s butt, gently steering her after the two teens. They followed into Hanna’s room. Paige turned and grinned as they came in, “You joining us?”

“I thought we could share unless Han or Ashley mind,” grinned Em.

“If you want Em, you know I’m happy to go along with you,” Ashley tried to sound nonchalant and relaxed.

“Han?”

Ashley looked at her daughter, willing her not to complain, it had been weeks since Em had shared her with Paige and the Milf was suddenly desperately aware of how much she missed being double-fucked. And seeing them doing it to her daughter would almost be a big a turn on as having her daughter watch as dildos took both her Mom’s holes. It seemed like an age before Ashley made a move, looking up at her Mom and saying slowly, “I don’t mind if Mom doesn’t.”

“Well let’s get you two prepared,” grinned Em, “Get on the bed and spread your ass cheeks.” The two Marins got on the double bed, Ashley getting onto her hands and knees before reaching round to pull at her buttocks, Hanna lying on her back in front of her, pulling her legs back and to sliding her hands down to open her asshole. “Wait there, we’ll just be a few seconds.”

It was longer than a few seconds, but Ashley and Hanna waited, not patiently, as they were both quivering with anticipation. Hanna giggled with excitement and Ashley turned her head at Paige and Em’s footsteps. The two teenage swimmers stood, just inside, the door stroking their gelled up ten-inch strap-ons as they surveyed the two butts in front of them. In their hands they were each holding a butt-plug Em grinned as she held it up to make sure both the Marins could see, “For your ass.”

“Oh yes,” said Ashley, her pussy felt warm and wet and she could almost imagine her anal chute quivering in excitement at what it was about to receive.

“Stick it in me,” moaned Hanna, dragging at her cheeks and exposing her small puckered hole.

“Sure thing, Hanna,” replied Paige. She moved onto the bed and started to slowly push the plug into her girlfriend’s back hole. The teen blonde gasped and pulled at her buttocks as the toy penetrated her anus and began to be slowly shoved down. Ashley could see juice forming on her daughter’s pussy as the teen’s sexual excitement rose. 

She was still looking at the wettening cunt when Em came behind her and put one hand on top of Ashley’s, both of them resting on the Milf’s buttocks, “Open wide,” said the swimmer. Ashley began to draw apart her cheeks, one side being helped by her girlfriend. She felt the sharpness of the plug on top of the hole and then inside her, pushing down as Em twisted like Ashley’s asshole was a cork and the plug a screw. The Milf moaned in ecstasy; she knew the bliss was no where near as intense as it would be, but it was a good start. 

In front of her Hanna gave another squeak and shake as her lover pushed the plug all the way in, leaving only a tiny hook protruding. She stepped back, “Cute.”

“Mmnnn yes,” Ashley moaned, it was both an agreement of how sexy her daughter looked with a butt-plug up her ass and a declaration of pleasure as her own ass stretched out and the guard of the plug came to rest across her cheeks. 

“Pretty as a picture,” agreed Emily as she stepped back to stand beside her friend and look at the two plugged Marins on the bed. She smiled, “Han, where’s you camera? I’ve got to take a few snaps for a keepsake.”

“On my desk,” moaned Hanna, “Next to my One Direction CD.” 

Emily went over and picked it up. It was a camera Ashley had bought her daughter for her birthday, so that the teen could use it take pictures of her friends as reminders of her senior year. She had never imagined that it would be taking nude pictures of her and Hanna with toys stuffed up their asses; if she had she would have spent more to get a really high quality one. 

“Smile,” said Em as she raised the camera, though it wasn’t their faces she was concentrating on. Again and again she clicked the camera, shooting the two women from multiple angles and positions. Ashley slid one of her hands between her legs, sliding a finger up her cunt – behind her Emmy knelt on one knee and zoomed in, snapping a close up of the digit going in and the butt plug in the hole above it. “That’s a screensaver for my phone,” she grinned.

“Hanna,” Paige said, “You do the same. Stick a couple of fingers in your juicy little slit and work it. Em, take a snap of that, it’s so hot.”

“For your phone,” grinned Em and took a picture of the blonde teen lying on her back, fingers working in and out of her pussy, a ringlet visible from her stretched ass.

“One more,” said Emily, “Ashley, turn round and lie on your back next to Han. That’s it, pull your legs back so we get a nice shot of your ass; good, you can hook it round Hanna’s… look like your together. That’s it, that’s sweet, Mom and daughter ready for the night.”

Ashley smiled as Em raised the camera and snapped a shot of the Milf and teen lying on the bed, both pulling their legs back to their ears, their wet pussies glimmering with excitement and the toys shaking in their holes. The teen swimmer smiled, “One more and then we fuck.” Ashley and Hanna nodded their enthusiastic agreement as Em turned to Paige and asked, “Could you take the toys out and I’ll take one of their gape?.”

“Sure,” Paige said. Hanna’s easily exited with a pop, it took a few more moments to remove her Mom’s, which was much more firmly lodged in. Ashley felt a rush of cool air as it was pulled out. 

Paige skipped out of shot and Em’s finger came down on the button, snapping pictures of the Milf and teen. “Now we’re going to have to keep these, they’re deserving framing,” the teen laughed. Ashley and Hanna lowered their legs as Em hovered over them and showed them the shot; it looked so sexy and dirty, Mom and daughter, legs held high, assholes open and gaping, two black cavernous holes of lust filled promise. Emily put the camera down and licked her lips, “So who’s first?”

“Han, you up for it?” grinned Paige at her girlfriend. She didn’t even wait for a response from Hanna before she turned to Em, “You want her ass or pussy?”

“She’s your girlfriend,” Em said, “You choose.”

“Okay, as I haven’t had a go at Ashley’s ass for ages I’ll do Han’s cunt and you can do her butt and we’ll swap for Ashley,” Paige decided.

“Suits me,” replied Emily. She looked at Ashley and grinned, “Better put the plug back in Paige.”

“Yes,” agreed Ashley, “I want to be ready for my butt-fucking.” She reached down and gripped her cheeks, pulling them apart so that Paige could pick up a plug, the one that been in Hanna, and thrust it into the waiting hole. Ashley gave a small moan and a shiver as the toy ploughed in its full length. 

“Take some pictures, please” said Emily, she picked the camera up again and passed it to Ashley. 

The Milf took it and got up, she walked to the end of the bed and knelt down beside it, feeling the toy move and rub as she got down again, resting her elbows on the mattress. In front of her Paige was lying on her back, holding up her strap-on as Hanna slowly lowered herself on it, giggling as she wriggled down, enjoying the feel of the rubber dong filling her teenage hole. Ashley’s right hand raised the camera and clicked, her left hand moved to her pussy and she began to lightly rub the wet hole. She wondered whether all Mom’s got turned on by their daughters having sex, probably not, she decided, she was just unusual in that way.

“Oh yeah, oh yeah, I love big plastic pricks in my pink pussy,” moaned Hanna. She was coming down the prick, her twat lips spreading apart to accommodate the thickness of the toy, the cunt so tight round the phallus it was like prick and pussy were one. She groaned all the time she slid down, “Yeah, oh yeah. This is soooo good,” until she was fully impaled on the ten incher. She bent over, moving her face so it was close to her lovers and her titties were rubbing against the other teen’s. Her ass lifted and Hanna reached behind herself to pull at them, making her still open butt-hole more enticing, “Mmmnnnn I want more plastic dick.”

Emily was moving behind her. Ashley rubbed at her cunt so hard her finger ached as she watched her girlfriend begin to slowly penetrate her daughter’s butt with a huge toy. Up and down Em moved, each time girding her strength and coming down hard, bringing the dildo a little deeper into the teen’s bottom; and with each thrust Hanna would let out a pleasured cry as she was shoved down her own girlfriend’s toy. Ashley gave out little moans of her own, her finger touching her spot, tickling and touching the clit, as she enjoyed the show. With her daughter’s ass already opened it didn’t take long for Em to get the full length in, Hanna gave a moan, “Mmmnn, oh yes, oh yes, oh…”

Her finger hitting her spot Ashley repeated almost word for word, “Oh, Mmmnn, yes, oh yes.” Her other finger found the button on the camera and clicked repeatedly. 

In front of her Em and Paige and Hanna began to move into a rhythm, the two swimmers pounding up and down like a rocking horse. Em thrusting as Paige pulled back and Em retreating as Paige advanced; and Hanna moving in time with them both, gasping and squealing in pleasure as the dicks filled her hole, “Fuck, oh my God, fuck, this is so hot.”

‘Click’ Ashley took another picture. She had been double-fucked by the teens before, but this was the first time she’d watched them. They were supple and agile, their bodies firm, with a slight sheen of sweat. Their toys rammed her daughter’s hole as their tits bounced against her body and their hands held her in place. They went in hard, slamming with force and passion, and deep, hammering the toys so far in that the rubber vanished from view. It was like watching experts at work, two pros who knew how to double-fuck, who could move as a partnership, who knew exactly what to do to bring the third girl to climax. Ashley raised the camera the screen was too misted for her to see properly through it, so she just pointed and pressed, hoping for the best.

Hanna was screaming and squealing, her face red and flushed, shaking with each orgasm, “Aaaaarrrghh, yessssss, aaaaarggghh.” Emily and Paige pounded on, ramming their straps ons against the teen’s clit. Her blonde hair was messed up, sticking up at odd angles or plastered to her scalp as sweat poured down her face. Ashley clicked the camera as she watched her daughter’s fists clench and open as she fruitlessly grabbed at the bedding. The blonde’s head rose up and she screamed again, “Aaaaarrrghh, uuuurrrghhh, aaaaarrghhh.” The cries were loud and passionate, the shrieks of a woman who was lost in orgasmic pleasure. The two swimmers rammed harder, their bodies striking against her like slaps, thrusting the toys deep in. “Yesssss, aaarrgggghhh, yessssss!”

Ashley moaned herself, her finger ramming at her clit, her pussy soaked. But no matter how much she fingered herself it wasn’t enough to suppress her desire or dampen the excited anticipation that she was next. She put down the camera; its screen so steamed everything was a blur and slammed her finger down deeper, “Ooooh, ohhhh, urrrhhh.”

“Aaaaaarrrghhh, yessssss, aaaaaaarggghhh,” Hanna screamed again, a roar of passion as the pleasure welled within her.

Em pulled the dildo out of the teen’s ass and stood up, wiping sweat from her brow. More trickled down her coppery skin, like little rivulets of molten steel. She looked down at Hanna for a moment, smiling at the gaping hole in the teen ass, before the teen rolled off and onto her back. Em turned to Ashley, “Your turn.” Ashley nodded enthusiastically and got onto the bed as Emily looked down at Paige, “You want to fuck her butt?”

Paige was grinning. She got up from her lying position and picked up the camera, for a second or two she skimmed through some of the pictures the Milf had taken, given small nods of approval. Then, satisfied that at least some of them were worth keeping, she tossed the camera to Hanna, “Get some of us and your Mom; we’ve not got any of me and Em sharing her.”

“Okay,” said Hanna. She raised herself up and moved over to the seat next to her desk, sitting on it, legs akimbo and raising the camera to snap one of her Mom on her legs and knees, quivering with excitement, the butt-plug ring sticking out. 

Ashley turned her head towards Paige and Em, “You want to do something new?” she asked as an idea came to mind.

“What?” smiled Emily as she watched Paige pull the butt-plug out.

“Ouch,” Ashley gave a giggle as the plug scraped at her insides; she was open, ready for action. She moved her hands round to her buttocks, tugging at the cheeks and accentuating the gape of her butt, “What about you both fuck my ass?”

There was a gasp from Hanna, surprise or embarrassment or excitement, Ashley wasn’t sure, but from the smiles on the faces of the other two teens she knew their answer even as Paige said, “Now that’s something I’ve not done before.”

“Me neither,” said Em, “I’m so up for it though.”

“I am too,” smiled Paige, “How do you want to play this?”

“You go first,” said Em, “Open her up for me and I’ll join when she’s ready.”

Ashley nodded her agreement and dropped forward, raising her ass in the air and resting her elbows and wrists on the bedding. Paige moved behind her and the Milf felt the tip of the plastic rubbing over her as the teen started to direct it into. Then the tip entered her, moving in a couple of inches with no trouble, until the walls started to close round the dong. “This is going to be fun,” laughed Paige as she pulled an inch back. 

“Yes,” giggled Ashley. She groaned and gasped as Paige punched forward again, driving the dildo further into her butt. The teen retreated again, pausing as she took a firm grip of the Milf’s waist and ploughed down. Ashley gave a moan, “ooohhh,” as she shot forward and bounced back, the bed squeaking under her. Paige took hold off her harder, the teen’s nails nipping at her skin and slammed down again, the dildo going in deeper, pressing at her walls and starting to pound at the tightness as it entered territory the plug hadn’t been long enough to reach. Paige grunted something, and paused long enough to wipe a sheen of perspiration from her eyes, before going forward again, “Oh yes,” cried out Ashley as the dildo pleasured and stretched her, “That’s right.”

Paige started going faster, pushing aside the anal walls obstructing her and ramming the toy down deep. It slammed further, racing down the passage way and hitting Ashley’s cervix from behind. The Milf squealed in pleasure, her body tensing in excitement as the strap-on smacked her special spot through her wall. Her pussy was soaking, the cum bubbling up like lava from rock bed. “Fuck, yeah, oh my God, fuck yes,” she screamed loudly. Behind her she could hear the click of the camera as Hanna snapped away.

“Aaaarrrghhh,” the first orgasm smacked into her, an explosion of bliss, “Aaaarrrghhh!”

Paige went faster and harder pounding at her backhole, until suddenly she stopped and pulled back out. Ashley lay shuddering with pleasure and waiting. Paige slid her thumbs into the hole and pulled at it, the Milf winced as she was stretched wider than she ever had been before. “I think she’s ready,” said Paige and reinserted her strap-on.

“She is,” agreed her friend. Em got on the bed and stood over Ashley, facing Paige. She started to gradually lower herself; Paige took hold off her rubber dong as she descended and started to guide it towards the Milf ass. Ashley moaned and quaked, the pleasure from the dildo in her and the anticipation of the one to come turning her into a quivering lump of sexual frenzy.

“Oh my God,” Hanna gasped from the seat as Emily’s dildo, guided by Paige, started to enter her Mom’s butt. There was the click from her camera as she took snap after snap of the slow entry. Ashley could hear her daughter’s moans of ecstasy, suggesting that like her Mom she was using one hand for taking pictures and one hand for self-pleasure. The teen moaned “That’s so hot,” as her friend’s dildo moved another fraction in and she pressed down on her button again

It wasn’t like Paige’s penetration, hard, brutal thrusts; more a gradual easing, letting the asshole stretch and open at is own pace. It hurt still though, like her asshole was being torn open. But despite the pain Ashley wouldn’t have swapped places with anyone else at the moment, she was doing something with the two more experienced lesbians that neither had done before and doing it all in front of Hanna. It was painful, it was humiliating, it was the most exciting, dirty and fucking hardcore thing she’d ever done. The pleasure wasn’t in the orgasm or the rushes of excitement she was getting as her nerves were stimulated, it was in the knowledge she was a slut; a super, sexy slut. She screamed and moved back, “Ooooohhh, fuck, do me, do it, do my asshole.”

Em grunted, “Sure Ashley.” She eased in further, leaning her hands on Ashley’s back as she pushed in. Paige was also moving, gripping the Milf’s waist and pushing forward. The two strap-ons were locking together, dragging each other forward as their owners surged forward. “You’re taking it good,” moaned Em, her body slick with her perspiration as she shoved down, “It’s going in.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Hanna moaned. She wasn’t even bothering to take photos anymore, just hammering her wet pussy with her fingers as she watched her Mom take two dildos in her backhole.

“Aaaarrrghh, aaarrrghhh,” Ashley screamed loudly in pain. “Oooooohhh, ooooohhhh” a rush of pleasure combined with it as the toys went deeper in. She could feel her pussy throbbing with pleasure, dripping liquid as she came again. The two teens were moving slowly back and forth, working in conjunction to stuff their toys down her anal fuckhole and stretch it like it was a flimsy rubber. “Ooooohh, aaaarrggghh.”

The three of them continued to move; Paige and Em slow and deliberate, pushing and penetrating the anus with their toys, Ashley forcing herself back onto them, revelling in the dicks going up her ass. She could feel another orgasm, a volcanic burst of ecstasy, which left her pussy gushing her cum onto the bed. Her hands clenched and relaxed, her face contorted and her back arched and bent. The dildos moved in, only half their length, but still as far as they could go. Ashley shrieked again, “Oh yes, aaaarrghhh, ooooh, urrrrrghhhh, fuck my slutty ass, fuck me like an anal whore.”

They continued at it, thrusting and grunting and sweating and swearing, until Ashley’s ass felt like it was on fire. And then she screamed for more and the two teens gave it her, battering her ass, opening and elasticating it, pushing, probing, pounding; the two dicks sharing a space that wasn’t designed to accommodate even one. Ashley screamed and shrieked, bounced and writhed, came and came again, enjoying every single second – until her lust filled body was wracked with ecstasy and the feelings overcame her like a flood.

The teens pulled out and Ashley lay grunting on the bed as Hanna picked up the camera and took shots of her Mom’s wide open asshole. “Fuck,” gasped the Milf, “That was the best sex we’ve ever had.”

“It was…” agreed Em. She reached down and pulled up the shattered Milf, and kissed her. Ashley opened her lips, tasting the salt of her lover’s sweat on her mouth. Em’s hands reached down to rub and hold Ashley’s cheeks, a finger lightly rubbing over at her sore hole. “We need to do it again,” Em confirmed as she broke the kiss, “Even harder, perhaps we could get a video camera and Hanna could record it next time.”

Ashley nodded and looked at her daughter. Hanna was on her knees, sucking at Paige’s strap-on. The Milf smiled, the teen obviously knew that after use a dildo needed to be cleaned. Em’s glanced round to see what her lover was looking at. She smiled as she saw and started to guide Ashley towards the door, “Let’s go to your room; it’s about time we gave Paige and Han some privacy.”


End file.
